Battle of the Masters
by Shadou-sama
Summary: [Complete]Shadra is trying desperately to hide her past, but at a tournament it is all revealed. Shadra must prove her loyalty to her team, her faith and trust to her teammates, and how far she will go to protect them or Holly will ruin everything.
1. Prologue

**Battle of the Masters   
Prologue**   
**by Shadou-sama**   
**Dedicated To: My English Teacher, who made us do creation stories.**

    Before the beginning, Universe painted the galaxies and molded the planets. Then she created our world, the only one suitable for living creatures to inhabit. Universe wanted our world to be the most beautiful, peaceful, perfect world now and forever. 

    She fashioned the perfect creatures to live on the perfect world, giving each species different appearances, different skills, different weapons, and different ways of life. Universe believed that diversity would bring peace and happiness. 

    It would have all been perfect forever, except Universe, in her devotion to beauty, skimped on the foundation for her artwork. Without a proper foundation, chaos ensued. Space suddenly lengthened, ripping up ground, or disappeared altogether, destroying villages and nature. Dimensional portals opened on our world, bringing new creatures, diseases and weapons, or took our world's inhabitants and possessions into other dimensions. Time ran rampant, running backgrounds, jumping some places into the future, or stopping completely. Minds would go insane, killing and destroying everything in their path to reach imaginary goals. 

    Universe was frantic. Her perfect world was getting destroyed. All because she had focused on the surface rather then in the core. She watched for months, trying desperately to think up a solution. Then it came to her. What if she created four souls to be living foundations? 

    She quickly went to work, designing powerful creatures. Human-like, but with animal features such as wings and tails and claws. The strongest, most powerful creatures Universe had ever created. 

    This was the true beginning of our world. Universe gave these four creatures, Masters she called them, key-shaped staffs that gave the holder the power over what it supports. She also gave them servants; animal shaped creatures that were made completely of magic. Being around such large amounts of magic kept the Masters young and immortal, which Universe wanted. 

    The Masters ruled our world, even over animals and humans. Universe did not mind, as they kept the world's creatures in line. For many millenniums, our world was perfect. 

    But it did not last. One day, the magical servants were stolen from the Masters and given freedom with humans. The Masters lost their immortality and died. Universe, in one last hope of the perfect world, captured the Masters' fleeing souls and placed them inside specially selected humans. Thousands of years after that event, this story begins… 


	2. Chapter One

**Battle of the Masters   
Chapter One**   
**by Shadou-sama**

    Golden fields of wheat whisked by Shadra's window as the bus drove smoothly down the road. It looked like it was going to be a nice day, weather wise at least. If only they could wait to go to the tournament, then this day would be perfect. 

    She knew this would be impossible. The others were really excited about it, they thought it was going to be fun. She suppressed a yawn. She hadn't slept last night. It hadn't been Tyson's snoring this time, just like it hadn't been the cause so many other times. It was the same old nightmare, the one that had been plaguing her since that terrible night. She shook it out of her head, flipping around her shoulder length black hair. 

    She looked about the bus. In front sat the other members of the team. Tyson was slumped over onto Max, who, in turn, was slumped onto Kenny. Ray was stretched out across two of the padded benches. Kai sat behind Ray with his arms crossed looking serious, as usual. They were all asleep. And why shouldn't they sleep? She thought. It's been a rough couple of months. First they had to defeat the White Tigers in the Asian Tournament, and they are no kittens. Then they had to defeat the All Stars and their incredibly powered beyblades in the American Tournament. Then they had gotten stranded in Europe and they had had to defeat the Majestics and the Dark Bladers almost simultaneously. They thought that was just so tough but they were terribly wrong. They had to defeat a super evil team called the Demolition Boys that stole bit-beasts to increase their own power. And this upcoming tournament wasn't going to be a walk in the park. 

    It was the Prairieland Tournament and only beybladers with bit-beasts were allowed to enter. There would be a lot of new rules to memorize, like the winning team was the one with the most points and points are won by bladers winning. The Prairieland Tournament promised challenge. 

    She wished those guys weren't so bent in competing in this one. Otherwise she could go with Holly's team. It was in her blood and it's pretty hard to go against something etched into your very skin. 

    After the World Championship, Holly had approached her, with tales of how it was better for humans if they didn't have bit-beasts. 

    "Humans are so power hungry, so vain, so stupid and naïve. Letting them keep the bit-beasts would cause the end of the world." Holly had explained. "It's our duty to take them and it's our right." Holly went on to explain about her plan to bring every single beyblader with a bit-beast to one tournament. Holly's team, the Masters would then steal them by defeating them. The rules were designed to allow the Masters to challenge every single beyblader entered. That was when Holly had extended Shadra an invitation to join her team. 

    Shadra remembered the week that followed. She, Kai and Ray had stayed at Tyson's house since they didn't have a home in town. While the rest of the team practiced, she had gone off to think about what she should do in private. The few times she had joined them, she kept noticing how rookie her friends were compared to the Masters. Even when she ignored those thoughts, they buzzed around at the back of mind, distracting her. It made her make the biggest mistake she had ever made in the beydish. 

    Her beautiful black beyblade had chipped the dish. Shadra stared in surprise. Even when she had been an amateur, she had never done such a thing. The others looked equally surprised. 

    Kai picked up her beyblade and turned to her. "What was that?" He demanded. 

    "I-I chipped the d-dish." Shadra stammered. 

    "Why?" Kai asked. He stared into her eyes, giving her the feeling that he was seeing right into her mind. When she didn't answer, Kai had continued, "Because you were distracted. Do you want to let your team down? Do you want to make us lose? No? Then keep your problems out of the beydish. Until you can concentrate, I'm keeping your beyblade." 

    She had wanted to hit Kai. He had no right to take Darker. But she hadn't because she knew that Kai was only trying to save her from losing Darker permanently. Instead, she had walked out. 

    That day, Shadra had decided what to do. She knew Holly was right, but she also knew she couldn't let her team down. Now she had to only tell Holly. 

    "Hey, miss?" Shadra called up to the busdriver. "How much longer?" 

    "About forty minutes." Came the response. Shadra shifted her position, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't easy, being a school bus. 

    She pulled out a little compact mirror from her bag, she wanted to look at least presentable. 

    A girl with a tanned complexion and dark red eyes looked out. Her feline eyes made Shadra grin, they strongly reminded her of Darker's true form eyes. Cat like fangs appeared with her grin. She ran her fingers through black bangs that looked almost identical to Ray's. Shadra wore no makeup, too much of a bother. She put away the mirror and stood up, smoothing out her beige tank top, and feeling her silver key swinging lightly upon it's chain around her neck. 

    "Hey guys, wake up! We're almost there!" She called. She walked up to them, carefully stepping over Ray's legs. But if they stay asleep they wouldn't be able to beyblade. Shadra thought wickedly. 

    "We can't be there, I just closed my eyes!" Whined a black-haired boy known as Tyson. Tyson was thought to be the best beyblader on the team, probably because he beat the toughest and cruelest beyblader even when he was thrown into another dimension. But at least he accepted that he wouldn't have gotten there without his friends. He grudgingly opened his charcoal eyes and absent-mindedly reached for his blue and red baseball cap. 

    "It's been four hours since we left town, and you were asleep even then!" She replied and rolled her eyes. "You must be stoked, I don't think we've ever waken you up this fast before." 

    "Yeah, it even beats the time we fed you a chili pepper." Ray said, pushing himself into a sitting position. Ray may look cute and cuddly, but his Tiger Claw attack packs a real punch and his speed goes unchallenged. He stretched his arms for a yawn, showing off his tiger fangs. She snickered, remembering that morning. It had been hilarious. 

    "How far away are we?" Asked a brown-haired little boy with a black laptop on his lap. He was Kenny, the Bladebreakers' manager. He took care of all paper work and came up with strategies, player stats, and customized the team's beyblades. 

    "About a half hour drive now." Shadra answered, checking her watch. "I guess I could have waited to wake you guys up, but I thought it would take longer to wake Tyson." She sat on a nearby seat. 

    "I'm not that bad, Shadra!" Tyson called out. 

    "The only thing worse is your snoring." Replied a gray-and-blue-haired boy. His arms were still crossed, much like his sleeping self, but now his red-brown eyes were open and he sat up straighter. Kai who was the sexy loner who automatically gained female admirers wherever he went. He controlled the powerful phoenix Drunzer and beat his opponents quickly and mercilessly. Kai was also the team captain, Shadra being his co-captain. 

    "What about my eating?" Tyson asked jokingly. 

    "Well, since we're awake maybe we can work on a game plan." A blonde boy suggested. He was the team's defence specialist, Max, who was forever perky. 

    "Good idea, Max." Kenny agreed. He opened up his laptop. "Wake-up Dizzi." 

    "Are we there already?" a drowsy voice asked. Dizzi was a bit-beast who had gotten herself trapped in a computer during a power surge. 

    "Not quite, but we need your help for a strategy." Kenny replied. 

    "Hmm… How about, win?" Shadra said sarcastically. Everyone gave her an exasperated look. "Well I think it's a brilliant plan." 

    "Yes, but how are we going to win? Don't answer that." Kenny said quickly as Shadra opened her mouth. "We have to choose our lineup, we only get a hand full of beybattles to win points. That's divided up amongst you all. Plus, you get to pick your own opponents so the line-up is even trickier." 

    "I'm sure you'll come up with something great." Max replied. "Especially since we've already beaten everyone going." 

    "That's not true, there are two teams going that I've never heard of. The first is the Bit Trashers, and the other one is the Masters." Kenny sighed. Then he straightened with an idea. "Shadra, have you ever heard of them?" 

    "WHAT?" Shadra jerked straight up. She quickly hunched back down to her first position. "Why should I know anything?" She snapped. Shadra felt angry and foolish. Did they know? 

    "It's just that you always seem to know a lot about unknown teams." Kenny said nervously. 

    "Hey, don't get mad at the Chief. He just asked a simple question." Ray shot at her. 

    She wished it _was_ just a simple question. Shadra rolled her eyes but still relinquished her information. "The Bit Trashers' only strong point is that they have bit-beasts. They can't control them, they can't defend, they can't last too long. I'm surprised they can even launch their beyblades into the dish." 

    "So they're easy pickings?" Tyson asked. 

    "Yep." Shadra replied. 

    "What about the Masters?" Ray asked. 

    Shadra closed her eyes and waited a moment. "The Masters are the opposite. I think they'll be the team to beat." 

    "Anything else?" Kenny asked. 

    "They've only competed in one tournament before, and it was local meaning that they didn't have any competition for gold. Didn't need to show off much, so I don't know how strong and skilled they are." Shadra said. 

    "If you didn't really get to see them beybattle, how can you say they're the team to beat?" Ray asked. 

    "They won _too_ easily. It might've been a fluke, I guess, but I get this feeling that they're strong, really strong." Shadra said. She shivered slightly. 

    "Who's on the team?" Kenny asked. 

    "The team captain, as far as I know, is a girl named Holly. Daddy-dearest is hosting this tournament for her. Then there's Alleon, I think he might have a wolf bit-beast. I know there's another person on their team, but only those two bladed." Shadra told them. 

    "So, who's the strongest?" Tyson asked eagerly. 

    "Tough to say. Alleon is definitely the weakest link, but for strongest? I'll have to see their other teammate beyblade." Shadra replied. 

    "Hey, is this it?" Ray asked as he looked out the window. The bus was slowing down and stopped beside a white washed wood building. A few short shrubs lined the door. 

    "Yes, this is your stop." The bus driver told them nicely, opening the doors to the bus. The team grabbed their bags and filed out. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Two**   
**by Shadou-sama**

    Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. He was really bored. Nothing in his mansion or the surrounding country could keep his attention for more then a few seconds or the heat would drive him away. Not that Yuki couldn't tolerate it, it just made him uncomfortable which he wasn't use to feeling. So he had taken to sitting hidden in the shade beside his Olympic Size swimming pool. 

    He silently cursed the names of the other A4 members, his friends. They had left him all alone and bored for the whole summer break while they went Hong Kong or California or some other place. And her… He had planned a great summer for them and she had just walked away. No, more like disappeared in the middle of the night. Hadn't even said goodbye and had left that stupid cat in his care. It hated him, and had been tormenting him all summer. Yuki had finally gotten rid of it by mailing it to her. 

    A maid or something walked casually by carrying some towels. He glared at her. How dare she disturb him? He winged a rock at her, hitting her head. She cried out in pain and dropped the towels, looking frantically around to see who threw the rock. She spotted him. He could practically smell the dread. She hurriedly scooped up the towels, and scurried away with her face buried into them. 

    Yuki laughed at her. Everyone feared him. His 'peers', the servants, the teachers, his parents… even the others of the A4 feared him. Most people were even terrified of him! All except her… Maybe that's why Yuki respected her. She was the only one to stand against him, even with the whole school bullying her to get into his favor. 

    Ah, no use dwelling on her. He knew was she was. It was all over the news. She had run off globe trotting with those boys, the Bladebreakers. His hand clenched into a fist. Those boys… He punched the decorative boulder beside him. It shattered. Maybe it was time to remind Shadra that he still existed. He stalked off to prepare. 

  


    "Hello. Welcome to Prairieland Tournament. May I see your invitation?" A blonde lady asked politely when the Bladebreakers entered the white building. Her gold plated name tag read 'Daniel Parington'. 

    "I have it right here." Kenny said, handing her a white card. 

    "Ah, the Bladebreakers." Daniel Parington said as she turned to her computer. She typed a few things in before facing them again. "You are Kai, Kenny, Max, Ray, Shadra and Tyson?" 

    "Yep!" Tyson yipped. 

    "Alright. You'll need a map of the grounds and then you can be off." The lady said turning to a large pile of papers. She picked through them. "Do you have the tournament rulebook?" 

    "Yes, we do." Kenny answered, pulling out a white book."Good, and here's your map. Oh, and tomorrow night there's a dance at the local high school that you're allowed to attend. If you want to go, just meet here at seven o'clock." She said handing Shadra a large white piece of paper. The team started leaving the office. 

    "Oh! Shadra? There seems to be a problem." Daniel Parington called out. 

    "A problem?" Kenny asked. 

    "Here." Shadra said, handing Kai the map. "You guys go ahead, I'll sort this out." 

    "If you're sure…" Kenny said. The others left. 

    "So what's the problem, Miss Parington?" Shadra asked. 

    "You seem to be double registered." Daniel Parington answered. "And call me Daniel." 

    "Alright Daniel. What do you mean double registered?" Shadra asked, tensing. 

    "Basically that you're on two teams." Daniel answered. "The Bladebreakers and the Masters have both listed you as a team member. But this is easily fixed, just tell me which team you're on." 

    Shadra frowned. "The Bladebreakers of course." 

    Daniel's smile seemed to freeze. "Are you sure?" 

    She gave Daniel a puzzled look. "Yes." 

    Daniel almost hesitantly typed it onto the computer. 

    "Okay, it's done. But if you should ever wish to switch teams, you have until the tournament start." Daniel told her. Something seemed weird to Shadra. Why should she care which team Shadra was on? She was an official, after all. "And good luck! Not that I think you'll need it. Oh, and if you need anything, just ask, okay?" 

    "Thanks! See you later, Daniel." Shadra gave a little wave before exiting. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Three**   
**by Shadou-sama**

    "Tyson! Do you even know where we are going?" Ray called out to the hyper active boy. Tyson was already across the meadow. 

    "It doesn't matter, he's going the right way." Kai told him. He consulted the map as he walked. 

    "Doesn't look like we'll get there soon." Shadra said as she looked over Kai's shoulder. She was a bit out of breath, but she had just ran to catch up. 

    "Did everything work out?" Kenny asked. 

    "Yep, I'm good to go," replied Shadra. 

    "What was the problem?" Kai asked gruffly. 

    "Oh, just some technical difficulties," Shadra replied, looking slightly away. 

    "Are you going to elaborate?" Kenny asked. 

    "No." 

    It was quiet for a few moments as the group thinned out. Kai, Max and Kenny walked ahead, Kai, of course, keeping his distance. Tyson was out of sight. Ray and Shadra lagged behind a bit. 

    "How come I get the feeling that you're not telling us something?" Ray asked. He had this feeling often, Shadra guessed, but Ray had never expressed it before. She knew he wanted to know what it was she felt she couldn't tell them. 

    "Because you're paranoid," Shadra quickly answered. She grasped her key tightly in her hand. She did not want to get into it. 

    "I don't think it's because I'm paranoid. There's definitely something you're trying to cover up. Like you always change the subject every time we try to ask you about your past," Ray said. 

    "That's because the past is the past. You can't change it so why relive it?" Shadra said vaguely. 

    "I'd at least like to know a little something," Ray told her. 

    "Why?" 

    Ray paused a second. "I guess I'd like to know why you do the things you do. There are some things that seem perfectly normal for you, yet strange for the rest of us. A lot of the time you leave me thinking 'Why the heck did she do that?' and I'd like to know." 

    "That's a difficult task you've set for yourself. I don't even know why I do things," Shadra replied, a bit philosophical. 

    "But it can't hurt to try." 

    "I guess not." Shadra walked silently for a moment, her hands now in the pockets of her black jeans, kicking some stones along. "I never knew my parents. They abandoned me and my sister before I can even remember." 

    "I know how that feels." 

    Shadra looked at him questionly. 

    "Well, my parents died when I was just a baby." Ray explained. "I was left in the care of the village elders." 

    "I never knew that. Guess I'm not the only one with ghosts in the closet." Shadra replied. 

    "Hn. That's one of the things I was talking about. Instead of skeletons you say ghosts." Ray said. 

    "That's because I don't like skeletons. Or mummies. They're creepy, dead bodies. I wouldn't want one in my closet." 

    "The souls of the dead are less scary then a couple of old bones?" Ray joked. 

    "Yes. Hey! It's not funny!" Shadra exclaimed when Ray laughed. 

    "Sorry. You just always seem so fearless. It's hard to imagine you're scared of something so little." 

    "Hey! It's not little! And I get scared about a lot of things." 

    "Like what?" 

    Shadra thought for a moment as they passed a clump of bushes marking the end of the meadow. "Losing Darker, losing my friends. What I'm going to do with my life. Dying. Stuff I guess everyone worries about." 

    "Somehow, this makes you seem more real." 

    Shadra smiled slightly at that. "To be real, you must have faults." 

    "True." 

    "Ray, what are you afraid of?" 

    "Same as you. Except without the skeleton phobia." Ray joked. Then he grew serious. "I'm afraid that I'm dreaming." 

    "Dreaming of what?" 

    "Of all that's happened since the Regional Tournament. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and realize that it never really never happened," Ray answered. 

    "Aww, that's sweet." 

    "How's my fear sweet?" Ray asked, a bit annoyed. 

    "The fact that your greatest fear is losing us." 

    "Yeah, well. Can't help it, can I?" Ray muttered. 

    They were silent for a few moments. "It's gotten kind of heavy." Shadra interrupted the silence. 

    "Your bag? Want me to carry it for you?" 

    "No and no. I was thinking our conversation. I guess that's why we keep Tyson around." Shadra replied. 

    Ray looked at her questioningly. 

    "We're without Tyson for ten minutes and we're already starting to talk about our greatest fears. Tyson keeps us upbeat." she explained. 

    "So he _does_ have a use. I thought he was just decoration." Ray teased and Shadra giggled. "Hey, you never told me _your_ greatest fear. You just told me some little things." 

    "Oh, well, do you really want to know?" Shadra asked, hoping he's say no. 

    "Yes." 

    Darn. She looked up at the sky. "My greatest fear is what I might become." 

    "That's a bit… uh, confusing." Ray stated. 

    "I guess it is." 

    "Are you going to tell me why?" Ray asked. 

    "I'll tell you when I figure it out myself," Shadra replied. "That's why it's my greatest fear, because I don't really know what it means." 

    Ray was about to say something when Kai, Kenny and Max stopped. 

    "The path to our cabin." Max presented grandly. It was a dirt path that was almost hidden by bushes and it looked like it snaked throughout the bush and tree forest. 

    "Where did Tyson go?" Ray asked. 

    "Uh…" Max said oh so smartly. 

    "I better go find him," Ray said. "You guys go up to the cabin." 

    "Hey, I'm coming with you!" Max stated. The two boys turned to leave. 

    "Maybe you should give your bags to us, so you won't have to carry them." Shadra said. 

    "Good idea." Ray and Max relinquished their bags and were off. 

    "I hope they can find him." Kenny said meekly. 

    "I'm sure they will." Shadra reassured him. "Let's get these bags up there." 

    She grabbed Ray's bag and Kai grabbed Max's bag and started along the path. It was a peaceful path, the only noise being the explosions of little brown birds escaping when the trio walked to close to their perches. As predicted, the path snaked along, but not so that the group had any trouble. An added bonus was the stairs that had been cut into the sloping ground that made it easier to walk up. 

    "I can carry Ray's bag if it's too heavy." Kai told her. 

    "Nah, Ray's a light packer and hey! If it's too heavy? I 'm not that weak." Shadra replied indignantly. Kai just shrugged. 

    "What were you and Ray talking about?" Kai asked quietly, after a few minutes. 

    Shadra thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell Kai. It would be horribly mean to Ray, because he had trusted her with one of his deepest secrets. She decided to tell a half truth. "We figured out why we kept Tyson around." 

    "Isn't he just for decoration?" Kai asked. Shadra laughed. 

    "Oh, that was just our first conclusion." Shadra explained. "But actually, it's because Tyson keeps things upbeat and light." 

    More silence followed as they trudged up the path towards their cabin. 

    They had almost reached their destination, at least from what the map told, when Kai tried to strike up another conversation. 

    "What's between Ray and you?" 

    "What? Nothing. Just friends." Shard stammered, severely surprised by the question. When she had recovered, she teased, "Why? Are you jealous?" 

    "No. Just wondering." Shadra could see he was lightly blushing. She came up with her own conclusion. 

    "Hey! Is that the cabin?" Shadra asked. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Four  
by Shadou-sama**   
**Dedicated To: Paiku, I did promise you.**

    The cabin in question was brown with green trim. Probably made of wood. Two big glass windows had been installed on either side of the grayish white door; the left one being covered by a dark blue curtain. The paint was peeling on the green wooden porch and railings. 

    The trio walked up the steps onto the porch. Shadra noticed that the view was dazzling, it overlooked the bush and tree forest, the beach, and a sapphire blue lack bordered by the valley's surrounding hills. She figured at sunset it would be a masterpiece. 

    Inside, there were two rooms. The room they were standing in was large, with a couple metal bunk beds standing by the walls. Dark green and blue blankets and sheets covered the thin looking mattresses. Three or four plump and soft chairs were placed randomly around the room and a table was set up against the far wall. A wide bookshelf was placed beside the head of each bunk bed. Kai dumped Max's bag near the closest bunk. 

    The other room took a square corner away from the larger room on the left of the door. The doorway was covered by a dark blue sheet. Shadra moved it aside gently. Inside was a wooden bunk bed with a wooden ladder built into the wall, a small bookshelf sat beside the doorway. 

    "This is where I'm bunking!" She decided. 

    "You'll have to share, otherwise there won't be enough beds." Kenny told her. 

    "Fine, as long as it isn't Tyson." 

    "Maybe Ray would—" Kenny began. 

    Kai walked into the room with her and put his bag onto one of the shelves. Kenny shrugged and walked out to the other room. "Which bunk do you want?" Kai asked gruffly. 

    "Top, please." Shadra replied, a bit delighted and a bit confused. Had this particular sleeping arrangement been inspired by the fact Ray might have taken the spot? Kai shrugged and sank to the lower one, his eyes closed. Shadra dropped her bag onto her mattress and left the room. She then dumped Ray's onto the closest top bunk. 

    "How do you know that's where he wants to sleep?" Kenny inquired. 

    "Cats always like to sleep in high places." 

    "But how do you know he wants to sleep on that side of the room?" 

    "He can lie in the sun here." 

    Kenny smiled and tried to hold back a laugh. He sat on his own bunk, which was the one below Ray's. "Do you think they're all right? They could be lost and hurt and--" 

    "Geez, you are so melodramatic. If they're lost, they'll climb an ant hill and find out where they are. If they're hurt, then the coyotes won't go hungry." 

    "I feel so much better." Kenny said sarcastically. 

    "Tyson's too stubborn to get seriously hurt. And Ray's too smart." 

    Kenny asked, "What about Max?" 

    "Do we really need him?" 

    "Yes." 

    "Well, he's with Ray. He'll be fine." Shadra answered, walking back to her and Kai's room. 

    "I hope so." 

    "Don't be so pessimistic!" Shadra ordered before ducking beneath the curtain. Shadra could have sworn Kai hadn't moved a muscle since he had lied down. As she moved closer to the bunks, Kai tucked his legs so there was enough room on the mattress for her. 

    She sat down, relaxing with her back up against the wall. She closed her eyes, enjoying the time of peace before the loud-mouthed Tyson came back. Sometimes she did wish Tyson would get lost and seriously hurt, just so the peace would last. But later she would always regret the thought. She started drifting off to sleep. 

    "Didn't get much sleep last night, eh?" Kai asked softly. 

    Shadra shook her head slowly and mumbled something incoherently. Kai budged over towards the edge of the mattress. Shadra murmured her thanks and lied down beside him. 

    "Hey, Kai? Do you want to go to the dance with me?" 

    Kai sat quietly for a few moments. "Dances aren't really my thing…" 

    "Okay…" She murmured. 

    She slept, faintly acknowledging her head on his chest and a strong arm around her. A few times, she wandered into slivers of old nightmares played in her mind. At those times, she would stir and the slivers would fade away. 

    "WHERE IS SHE?" A voice exploded in her head. It took Shadra many moments to register that it wasn't in her mind but from outside her and Kai's little room. But it didn't take for Shadra to listen or even come out from her stupor. Besides, she felt warm in his arms and didn't want to face the cruel coldness of the voice's owner. 

    "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE VIXEN!" 

    "Tyson, calm down!" 

    "I WON'T CALM DOWN! THAT WENCH BETRAYED US!" 

    "Tyson, breathe! Or you'll suffocate!" 

    "What is he talking about?" 

    "I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT VIXEN! THE ONE THAT DUMPED US AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL US!" 

    "Tyson! If you'll just calm down, we'll be able explain this to Kenny." 

    "Ray, what's he talking about? Who dumped us?" 

    "Well, we found Tyson at the beach. There was a beybattle going on, between this kid and a girl. The girl, Holly I think she was called, from the Masters team, told us that Shadra had quit our team joined up with her." 

    "SHE'S BEEN PLAYING US! SHE'S BEEN LYING TO US!" 

    "Tyson, breathe, and calm down, you're gonna have a heart attack." 

    "And that's why Tyson is yelling." 

    Shadra was gently nudged. She grudgingly opened an eye. "What?" She murmured. 

    "Did you really join another team?" Kai asked softly, his voice like a purr. 

    "It was all a mistake…" Shadra murmured, fighting half-heartedly to stay awake. She looked up into Kai's eyes, the ones that only looked kindly at her. "Holly wanted me… wanted me to join her team… got really distracted… I'm sorry… I refused… told her I was… I liked… this team too much… and… and you…" She drifted back to sleep. 

  


    Kai had been asleep, at least until that brat had come in screaming. He sat there for a few moments, trying to decide whether to go out there and straighten everything out or to stay here with Shadra nicely tucked up beside him. 

    He finally got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl, and entered the larger room. The four boys already in there looked up at him. 

    "Kai! Shadra quit our team!" Tyson told him. 

    "Yes, I know. You woke me up with the screaming." Kai said. 

    "Sorry 'bout that." Tyson said, looking abashed. 

    Kai shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't quit our team." 

    "How do you know that?" Ray asked. 

    "She told me." Kai said. "She was asked to join another team but refused." 

    "But why did Holly—" Tyson began. 

    Kai interrupted, "She's manipulating you. She tells you Shadra's back stabbing us, we kick her off our team, Holly gets Shadra." 

    "I hope nothing else happens, I can't take the stress." Kenny whined. 

  


    Shadra woke up later to find herself all alone in the little room. She stretched, relieving the kinks in her back. She wondered vaguely what time it was… and where Kai was. She got up and exited the small room. 

    The gang was sitting around randomly around the room. All of them looked up when she entered, except for Kenny who was reading something on Dizzi's screen. 

    "Morning." She greeted them. 

    "The sleeping beauty awakes. Hurrah!" Max exclaimed. 

    "And its afternoon." Ray informed her. 

    "Hmm, well then good afternoon." She plopped down on the nearest chair. 

    "So you're not a traitor." Tyson said. 

    "Was I ever?" 

    "For half an hour you were. Didn't you hear the yelling?" Ray asked. 

    Shadra shook her head. "Well, that was Tyson." Tyson looked sheepish. 

    "Then Kai came and told us that you refused." Max informed her. 

    "I don't remember telling Kai about that." Shadra said thoughtfully. 

    "You were still half asleep." Kai said. A hint of sadness lined his voice; almost like he was depressed that Shadra couldn't remember what happened, what she said. 

    "Hmm…" 


	6. Chapter Five

**Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Five  
by Shadou-sama**

    A crash came from outside the door. A split second later the door burst open and Mariah and Daniel bolted in. Behind them, more slowly, walked in Lee. Lee looked embarrassed and shocked at the two girls' behavior. 

    Daniel dashed up to Shadra and, in a sort of bow, presented a brown package. Shadra, who was still stunned from the duo's entrance, gently took the package from Daniel's outstretched hands. 

    "Thanks." Shadra mumbled and Daniel beamed up at her. Daniel leaned against the wall by the little room's door. 

    Mariah, as Daniel had delivered the package to Shadra, had bolted to Ray to present him her package. It was a white envelope with the words 'Official Announcement' handwritten in red. Ray took the envelope from her and Mariah took a seat next to him. 

    "Hey, aren't you the registration lady?" Tyson asked, pointing at Daniel. 

    "Yes, I am." Daniel answered. 

    "Then why are delivering mail?" Tyson countered. 

    "I thought Shadra might want to get that right away." Daniel replied. 

    Shadra looked at the package. She felt something moving… No, tt couldn't be. Could it? She ripped open the box and out leaped a black cat with dark red eyes. The cat gasped for breath. 

    "Balla!" Shadra cried out. There weren't any air holes in the package. 

    _That Yuki brat! I swear that boy is trying to kill me._ The cat yelled through their mind link. 

    "Uh, someone mailed you your cat?" Ray asked flatly. 

    "Yeah." Shadra shrugged. Yuki was a selfish idiot. She had asked him to take care of Balla while she was away but apparently that hadn't worked out too well. She should have asked Kumi, the responsible and not psychopathic one, or Masako, her school roommate, to watch Balla. "And this isn't the time for questions." She snapped as Kenny opened his mouth. He promptly shut it. 

    Shadra picked up her cat. "Thank you, Daniel. Anymore time in that box and I'm sure she would have suffocated." She mentally noted to hurt Yuki. 

    Daniel looked slightly embarrassed. "It was nothing." Kai glared at her. 

    "Mariah, come on! Let's go! The team is waiting for us!" Lee called from the doorframe. 

    "Alright. See you later, guys!" Mariah said as she walked to the door. The Bladebreakers yelled their goodbyes. Mariah and Lee left. 

    "Well, I better get back." Daniel excused her self. "Bye!" And she too left. 

    "So what's in the envelope?" Shadra asked. 

    Ray tore it open and read the letter that was inside. "Says here that the tournament has been delayed for a few days." 

    "What?" Tyson exclaimed. "Can they do that?" 

    "Yes they can Tyson." Kenny answered. "Why did they?" 

    Ray eyed the letter. "Something about the judge getting held up." 

    "So what do we do till then?" Shadra asked. 

    "We train." Kai responded. 

    "Sorry I asked." Shadra mumbled. "Hey! I got a great idea!" 

    "Does this include bubble gum and bananas?" Tyson asked. 

    "Noooo." Shadra said slowly. Honestly, the way his mind works. "I thought we could go down to the beach." 

    "That's even better!" Tyson exclaimed. 

    "Something better then food? It must be a _really_ good idea." Ray teased. 

    "So is that what we're going to do?" Max asked. They all subconsciously looked at Kai. He nodded. 

  


    "Ow," Shadra complained as they walked back to the cabin. Her shoulders and upper legs were red from the impromptu diving lesson the guys had given her and she bet that her stomach and chest were too. 

    "Well if you hadn't kept landing on your stomach…" Max said. 

    Shadra glared at him. 

    They had changed at the beach into their normal clothes. Which, walking along with a group of teenage boys, seemed like a more comfortable idea to Shadra. 

    "So how come you can swim so well but can't even beginner's dive?" Ray asked. 

    "My swimming coach is one of those perfectionists. You know the type. You absolutely can't do this until you master that," she shook her head. "I can pretty much guarantee I won't be diving before I graduate." 

    "What school do you go to anyway?" Ray asked. 

    "Everto Academy." 

    "Isn't that that boarding school for the really rich?" Kenny asked. Shadra nodded. "Oh wow! I've been trying to get accepted for ages!" 

    "Really? I thought an academic school would be the place you'd want to be." Shadra said. 

    "But Everto has the best computer lab in the world!" 

    "So that's why I got a months detention." Kenny gave her a confused look. "I accidentally downloaded a virus off the internet. Haven't been allowed in there since." 

    "You… infected… the… computers… with… a… virus…" Kenny said, in an advanced stage of shock. 

    "Not so underprivileged then, eh?" Ray smirked. 

    "Actually, all that junk I said about being poor and stuff is true. I won a full scholarship in history. Have to keep the spoiled rich brat school's grade average up somehow. I'm a child prodigy you know." 

    "Infected… precious… computers…" Kenny sobbed. 

    "They're alright now, Kenny, so stop blubbering." Shadra told him. 

    "Everto Academy…" Kai muttered. "Isn't that near London?" 

    Shadra nodded. 

    "I was considering attending." 

    "Oh yeah! And you came for a campus tour." 

    "How did you know that?" 

    "Um… to tell you the truth, me and my roommate were stalking you." 

    Kai gave her an odd look. 

    "You stalked Kai?" Tyson laughed. 

    "Hey, I was just a crazy fan girl then. And it was Masako's idea." Shadra pouted. "Oh Kai! I need an autograph from you or Masako's going to skin me alive!" 

    "Oooooh. Kai's gonna give his little girlfriend an autograph." Tyson taunted. Kai punched him in the head. "OW! You didn't need to hit me." 

    "Masako… Is she the girl who fell from a tree?" Kai asked, ignoring Tyson. 

    "Yep and lucky you were there to cushion her fall." 

    "Sounds like a fun day." Ray teased. 

    "At least he didn't see our room." Shadra whispered to Ray. 

    "Totally covered in posters?" Ray whispered back. 

    "Not totally, I think there's some space where we put up our timetables." Ray laughed. 

  


    Ray kept out of the lively debate Tyson was having about cafeteria food. Max deemed it gross while Tyson declared it was really fertilizer. Kenny informed them that Japanese schools only served nutritional food and that it was extremely hard to when the government budget for school lunches was diminishing. Shadra couldn't figure out why they didn't like cafeteria food; it was better then what most restaurants served. That earned her three odd looks but it got them started on which restaurant was the best. Kai, of course, was walking along with them but not really with them. Ray wondered how he could always manage that. 

    Ray wished he knew more about Shadra. Her life seemed so mysterious… And the unexpected always happened. Like someone mailing her Balla and forgetting to add air holes. A wave of anger washed over him. Who forgot to add air holes for a living creature? And who sends pets in the mail, anyway? Stupid thing to do. He brought his mind back to his original thoughts. Since Shadra had admitted to living in a foster home, he had imagined some drab apartment with people who didn't even love her. But she went to a school for the richest snobs on the planet! She sometimes got these odd looks on her face, as if she was watching some movie that only she could see. And she always wore that key. He wondered what was so special about it. She always grasped it when she was nervous or unsure. Good luck charm maybe? A trinket her parents left with her when she was abandoned? Could be. Gift from a boyfriend? Somehow, that thought made him a little sad… Wait, why would he care if she had a boyfriend? He loved Mariah after all. 

    BOOM! 

    "Hey, is that thunder?" Tyson asked. 

    FLASH! 

    "And lightning?" 

    "What's with all the clouds? It was crystal clear just a little while ago," Shadra said. 

    "I don't know but we should get back to the cabin before it—" Rain came plummeting down in thick sheets just as Kenny was about to say, "rains." 

    The group dashed up the path towards the cabin. They managed to make it through the door before they were completely soaked. Inside, it was dark and creepy. Rain thrummed on the roof. 

    "Hey, I think I see a flashlight." Ray carefully walked through the dark towards the far wall. His hands groped along – 

    "HISS!" A furry creature leaped at Ray, tearing at his skin with his claws. He stumbled back with the little demon on him still clawing him. 

    Then hands pulled the beast away. "Are you alright, Ray?" 

    He recognized the voice as Shadra's. "Yeah," he answered. "I'm alright." 

    "Sorry about that. I think you grabbed Balla's tail. She absolutely hates that!" 

    Ray got up. "It's okay," he mumbled and continued his search for the flashlight. 

    "No electricity, no food, and we're stuck in here," Tyson grumbled. "That's just great." 

    "And no bathroom either." Shadra added. 

    "Actually there is food." 

    "What? Where?" Tyson exclaimed. 

    "I'll give you the food if you give me Shadra." 


	7. Chapter Six

**Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Six**   
**by Shadou-sama**

    _Did I neglect to tell you that we have a visitor?_ Balla asked. Shadra silently cursed her spirit guide. 

    "Who are you? Where are you?" Shadra asked. 

    "Aww, you don't remember me?" The voice asked. "And after I went to all the trouble of coming here." 

    A flashlight turned on. 

  


    Holly was sitting on a window seat, looking out into the storm. Their cabin had wooden beds instead of bunk beds and lanterns were spaced evenly around the cabin. Better accommodations were to be expected because Holly's father was hosting the tournament. 

    "What are you doing?" Alleon asked, coming up behind her. 

    "Waiting for Iayah." Lightning flashed and she flinched. Holly wished that Iayah would hurry. She wanted Iayah's strong arms around her, telling her it was just some silly rain and everything will be all right. Just like Ryu would have done. 

    "She's not the most considerate of people, not even telling us where she was going." Alleon said. 

    "She had something important to do. She always has something more important to do." Something was always more important then Holly. 

    "Iayah better not get a cold from this. If she doesn't blade…" 

    "She always come through for us." Holly snapped. "Everything she does is for the Masters, for our survival." 

    "If that's the way it is, how come she's not here? How come she's not telling you not to be scared of the thunderstorm?" Alleon asked. 

    "She's doing something for the team--" Holly said quietly. 

    "No! She doesn't care about us! She's doing something for herself, so she can get ahead. She doesn't give a damn whether we live or die! She doesn't care about us regaining our former glory, she only cares if she does!" 

    "Alleon, you're wrong." Holly said, jumping at the thunder roll. "You're wrong." 

  


    "Yuki?" Shadra asked. 

    The dark-haired, shocking pink streaked boy smirked. "Ah, so you do remember me." His eyes looked wild. He was sitting high atop on Tyson's bunk, looking down at them. 

    "Who is this freak?" Tyson asked. 

    "You really shouldn't call me a freak as I have all of your food." The flashlight moved from Yuki's face to a pile beside him. Boxes of food, bottles of pop, and bags of chips and candy made the pile. 

    "No!" Ray cried. 

    "What?" Max asked. 

    Kai growled. 

    They managed to this at the same time. 

    "Go away, Yuki." Shadra growled. 

    "Not unless you come with me." Yuki smirked. 

    "Who is he, Shadra?" Max asked. 

    Shadra paused a moment. Explaining him… well, it was hard. She took a deep breath and took a stab at it. "Yuki is a guy I know from school." That was horrible, she knew. 

    "What do you want with her?" Kai asked. 

    "None of your business." Yuki's voice had a steel edge to it. 

    "I think it is." 

    "So, Shadra. Are you going to come freely or by force?" Yuki asked, ignoring Kai. Shadra heard him jump from the bunk. 

    "I'm not going anywhere with you!" 

    A strong hand grabbed her forearm. She tried to pull away, but she wasn't strong enough. 

    "Let me go!" Shadra yelled. 

    The hand let go. Shadra thought he must have finally listened to her. A flash of lightning showed her she was wrong. 

    His back was now towards her and she couldn't see his face. But she could see Kai's head with a hand wrapped firmly around his neck. Kai's own hands were trying to force off the hand. He was a head taller then Yuki, but that couldn't be right. Yuki would normally be an inch or two taller. Unless… 

    "Oh Universe…" Yuki was holding Kai up off the ground. Kai was going to choke to death or his neck would snap. Shadra did the only thing she could think of. 


	8. Chapter Seven

  
Chapter Seven**by Shadou-sama**

    Shadra rammed Yuki with all her might. Yuki hissed, and Shadra heard a thump. She dashed out the door into the stormy night. 

    Shadra ran as fast as she could down the dirt path. Rain soaked her clothes, left her cold, it ran into her eyes. She brushed the rain furiously from her face. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. She knew Yuki was following purely by instinct. 

    She slipped… Down, down, down. It was all over… Shadra's foot came beneath her body and she stumbled but remained upright. She kept on running. 

    Shadra remembered an incident that had happened that spring. Yuki had gotten mad, she could only guess because of her and Kumi. He had the same wild look in his eyes then. A first year had come along and unwittingly ticked him off. The boy had still to awaken. 

    She reached the gravel road. The clatter of flying pebbles signaled her position. She cursed the rocks. 

    That story hadn't been the only one she knew. Miguel, another member of the A4, had told her about all the 'accidents' that had happened when Yuki had been growing up. It spurred her to go faster. 

    Shadra could now here someone running behind her. Yuki was catching up. She couldn't outrun the akki, couldn't out strength him. The future looked bleak. 

    "Oof," Shadra had run into someone, knocking them both to the ground. Lightning flashed. Shadra had knocked over a red-headed, red eyed girl who looked strangely familiar… 

    "Shadra, what?" The girl seemed to know her name. 

    Shadra got up, helping the girl. There was something magical about this girl. Shadra took the chance that this girl was either another akki or, hopefully, a Master. "There's a demon chasing me. He's going to kill me." 

    "Oh, I won't kill you. I'll punish you, for leaving me all summer, but I won't kill you." 

    Yuki had caught up to them. 

    The girl raised a copper key. A flash of red light, and the girl had fiery bow and arrow. 

    "Arcoel-ni…" Shadra breathed. 

    "Demon, get back," the girl warned. 

    "Oh, like I'm going to listen to you—" 

    "DEMON BEGONE!" The fire arrow sliced through the air with enough force to knock Yuki back into a tall maple tree. Yuki looked to be unconscious, the arrow pinning him to the spot. The bow dispersed in a cloud of sparks, and the key returned. Another red flash and the very branches of the tree wrapped around him, caging and hiding him from view with the help of a few close bushes. 

    "Thank--thank you very much." Shadra managed to say. 

    "How come you didn't use your magic?" 

    "I'm not-- I'm not very good at it. I only learned last winter I was a Master and I haven't gotten in much practice lately." 

    "Understandable. My name is Iayah, I think you've forgotten." The girl's voice sounded a bit sad. "I'm the Master of Space." 

    "Nice to meet you, Iayah. And you're right, I had forgotten. I don't remember much from before my mortal birth." Shadra paused, putting two and two together. "You must be on the Masters' team then." 

    The girl nodded. 

    "Well, um, I better get back to my own team." Shadra said, trying to get out of the uncomfortable situation. 

    "But it's still raining and my team's cabin is just around the corner. You can shelter there until this storm has stopped." 

    "I don't know…" 

    "We won't try to change your mind or anything. We'll call a truce, at least until the rain has stopped." 

    "My team will be worried—" 

    "They'll live. Besides, they'll be more worried if you come down with a fever." 

    Shadra gave in. 

    "Good girl." 

  


    Ray and the others were sitting together in Max's bunk. Balla was curled up on Ray's lap, looking as worried as they were. The wind had picked up, and now the thrumming of the rain was mixed with a howl every so often. The only light was from the flashlight Yuki had left. 

    "Do you think she's all right?" Max ventured. 

    "Yeah, she's probably outside the door right now waiting to tell us just how she escaped that creepy dude." Tyson answered. 

    A moment passed, and then another. 

    "I bet it was him that mailed Balla to Shadra." Ray said absent-mindedly. 

    "How do you figure that?" Max asked. 

    "He's deranged enough to do it," Ray said. "It didn't even have air holes. It's a miracle it lived through it." 

    "How about we _not_ talk about how psychotic the guy that's chasing Shadra is?" Kenny suggested. 

    "What should we talk about instead?" Ray asked. 

    "Hey! We never did get that food!" Tyson exclaimed. He stood up, and a few seconds later had retrieved a few bags of chip and bottles of pop. He opened a bag of chips and took out a hand full. 

    "Tyson! Don't eat that!" Max yelled. "He could have poisoned it!" 

    "Oh, well, only one way to find out!" And popped them into his mouth. He dropped. 

    "Tyson!" They cried out in unison. 

    Tyson hopped back onto the bed, causing them all to jump. Tyson was laughing. 

    "Grr." 

    "That was twisted, dude." 

    "Don't ever do that again!" 

    "That broke the tension." Tyson said. They all looked at him disbelieving. 

  


    Holly lied back on her bed. She had concluded that Iayah had probably stopped somewhere to keep out of the rain. It was a logical idea, but it still didn't make Holly feel any better. 

    The door swung open with a bang. In walked the redhead Iayah, dripping water all over the floor. Behind her was – no, it couldn't be! 

    The other girl was came into the light and there was no mistake. It was Shadra, the misfit Master. 

    Holly got up, a smirk on her face. Shadra had finally realized she couldn't run from her fate, couldn't run from the blood that tied her to them. She shot an I-told-you-so look at Alleon, who just shrugged. 

    "She's just staying until the storm ends." Iayah said, breaking Holly's triumphant mood. "We've called a truce." 

    "So how come you're all the way over here, Shadra? I thought the Bladebreakers cabin was a ways away from here." Alleon asked. 

    "Akki troubles." Shadra sighed. 

    Iayah disappeared into the little room by the door's left. 

    "Demon troubles?" Holly asked. 

    Iayah returned and tossed a towel to Shadra. Iayah used her own to dry herself off. 

    "A demon came to my cabin and tried to kidnap me," Shadra elaborated as she dried off her hair. 

    A demon, eh? He might be of use to Holly. She must find out what happened to him. "How did you escape?" 

    "I ran into Iayah and she used her magic to pin him to a tree." 

    Perfect. If Shadra dared to turn her back on them again, that demon will take care of her with a bit of persuasion from Holly. 

  


    Something furry tickled Ray's nose. He slowly opened an eye. The room was dark but amazingly enough he could see the culprit. It was Shadra's cat Balla, seeming to think that his nose was a cat toy. He swatted at her paw. 

    _About time you woke up,boy,_ a voice said. 

    He blinked and looked around. The other boys were still asleep (having all slept in the same mattress) and no one else was around. He shrugged and closed his eyes. 

    _Oh no you don't,_ the same voice said and a claw pierced his skin. 

    Ray yelped in pain. 

    _Don't be such a wuss._

    "Who are you?" Ray asked. 

    _I am Balla, the cat on your chest,_ The voice told him. 

    "Cats can't talk." 

    _True, but I'm not talking. I'm using a rare form of mind link to send my thoughts to your mind._

    "What?" 

    _Since we are, ahem, kin, I can talk to you through your mind._

    "I'm related to a cat?" 

    _When one is a demon, anything is possible._

    "But demons don't exist." 

    _Oh yes they do. You exist and Yuki exists, so demons must exist._

    "Are you saying that I'm an evil jerk like that guy?" 

    _No. I guess demon isn't the best word for it, but it's the closest word this human language has. Our word for it is 'akki'._

    "But akki's the Japanese word for demon." 

    _Yes, but Japanese isn't the language that 'akki' truly comes from. It really comes from Lingua Cattor, or spirits' tongue. But anyway, I need you to go and find Shadra._

    "Does Shadra know you can talk?" 

    _Yes._

    "So she must be a de-akki, too." 

    _No, she's something more but this isn't the time to get into this discussion. Go find Shadra!_

    "Alright, alright." 

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight**  
by Shadou-sama**

    Shadra had been walking for a least an hour and she was no closer to her cabin then before. No, that wasn't true. She might be a meter away from the cabin for all she knew. She was lost. 

    She clutched the dagger Iayah had given her before she had left. Protection. It was similar to the make of Shadra's key. Silver, with the twisting of metal creating the hilt. It was sharp, able to slice through falling silk. 

    Crunch, crunch, crunch. Someone was coming. She ducked behind a bush, readying her attack. The person grew closer… 

  


    "I can't be an akki," Ray muttered to himself, but only half-heartedly. It had been all he could think about for the last hour. That, and the fact that Shadra's mystery might be explained by this… 

    She was like a book to Ray. A book that couldn't be put down until he reached the last word, and then cried that it had ended. But with this book, only a few sentences were viewable at a time and not in the right order. And she had something to do with akki, like him… No, she's something more… Balla had told him. Something more then akki? Was she some sort of goddess? Ray laughed silently. No, if she was a goddess then Tyson wouldn't eat so much, snore so loudly or brag so big. Those were Shadra's favorite complaints. Maybe it was worse then demon. _My greatest fear is what I might become…_

    A flurry of movement and Ray suddenly found himself a hostage at knifepoint. 

    "Ray?" A voice whispered into his ear, Shadra's voice. "Is that you?" 

    Ray tried to nod so the blade wouldn't slice his neck. 

    "Oh, sorry!" The blade retreated. Ray turned to face her. 

    "Where have you been?" Ray demanded. 

    "Don't take this the wrong way, but I was at the Masters' cabin to get out of the rain. Why are you out so late?" 

    "To find you. What happened with that Yuki guy?" 

    "I don't think we'll have to worry 'bout Yuki anymore." 

    There was something she wasn't telling him, he could tell. Maybe something demonic? He let it pass. "Good. So why was he here in the first place?" 

    "I don't know. I don't get him at all. He pretends to hate me but if I leave him alone he gets all mad. He torments me at school, yet he invites me to parties and such. It drives me crazy!" 

    "Seems sort of like you." 

    Shadra seemingly ignored that. "Hey, would you happen to know the way back?" 

    "Uh…" 

    "Lost, too? 

    "Yeah." 

    "Maybe if we just keep walking down this road." 

    "But which way down the road?" 

    "Uh…" Shadra paused. "I got all turned around when I thought you were an attacker." 

    "Why do you have a knife?" 

    "Protection, obviously. But let's get back to the point. Which way are we going to go?" 

    Ray thought for a second. "I turned around once. Logically, we go the way I'm facing." 

    They walked down the gravel road. Ray remembered something that that Daniel girl had mentioned when they first arrived. There was going to be a dance… 

    "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Ray asked spontaneously. 

    "What?" Shadra sounded startled. "… Aren't you going to go with Mariah?" 

    "Um, well…" Truth be told, Ray hadn't thought about Mariah. But now that he thought about it, Mariah would have been the logical choice. Why had he asked Shadra? Because she's like a drug. The more he took, the more he wanted. But he couldn't really say that, so he lied. "Dances aren't really her thing." 

    "I thought that she would love dances and such." 

    Stupid, stupid lie. 

    "But, I don't really know her so what do I know?" 

    Ray breathed easier. "So do you want to go with me?" 

    Shadra walked along silently. 

    "Unless you're going with Kai." 

    "No." Shadra said sharply. She walked silently for a few moments. "Sure, I'll go with you." 

    "Great." 

  


    Shadra woke up late in the morning. She and Ray had made it back to the cabin just before dawn. The others had still been asleep. 

    She thought back to Ray's invitation. What was the real reason he didn't want to go with Mariah? Shadra had seen through his lie instantly. But she had let it go, to his relief. And the thing was, she actually wanted to go with Ray. She had thought that she had wanted to go with Kai, which she still did. Add Yuki into the mix, and it got so much more confusing. 

    _Ah, the age old question, who do you love?_ Balla said as she strode up to Shadra's head. The answer is all of them. 

    "How can I love all of them?" Shadra whispered. 

    _Did I ever tell you how akkae were created?_

    "No, but what does that have to do with anything?" 

    _You see, when the bit-beasts were taken, and the Masters lost their immortality, akkae were created. _

    "I knew that already." 

    _Yes, but did you know that demons were apart of the Masters before that? See, you didn't know that._ Balla said as she saw Shadra's surprise. _They represent qualities that the Master has._

    "So what does that have to do with anything?" 

    _Yuki, Kai and Ray are all demons that come from you._

    "What?" Shadra exclaimed. 

    _Yuki has your violence, Kai has your solitariness, and Ray has your casualness. Yuki has your strength, Kai has your skill, and Ray has your agility. Of course, your qualities are more pronounced in them._

    "You're joking, aren't you?" 

    _No. I'm merely explaining why you feel for all three boys. You can't help it, because they were a part of yourself. And they can't help loving you._

    Shadra shook her head. "This can't be true." 

    _Have I ever told your lies?_

    "No." 

    _Then why would I start now?_

    Shadra lied silently for a few moments, soaking it all in. It seemed weird. Kai didn't seem like a demon, nor did Ray. Akkae were, well, demonic. Ray and Kai didn't seem that way. But if they took different qualities… 

    _Jenna was a demon._

    "No she wasn't." Shadra whispered firmly. 

    _Yes, she was. She had your kindness, your determination and your mercilessness in the beydish._

    Shadra turned away from Balla. She didn't want to talk about her late sister, or about her being a demon. 

    _When she died she couldn't just die. So her soul morphed into your bit-beast._

    Shadra's hands clenched into fists. 

  


    An hour had passed when Shadra had finally let go of her anger. She had to ask the patient cat something. 

    "Balla, if the Masters get all the bit-beasts back, what will happen to them?" 

    _They will go back within you._

    Shadra didn't want that. She liked having them around, as separate people, even if they did annoy her every once in a while or try to kidnap her. Another reason why the Masters must not succeed. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
**by Shadou-sama**

    Shadra and Kai had been jogging on top of the hills surrounding the valley and the tournament grounds. They had stopped when they had reached a nice little shelf on one of the hills that overlooked most of the valley to take a break. 

    "So what're you going to be tonight?" Shadra asked, "While the rest of us are away." 

    Kai gave her an odd look. "The rest of us?" 

    "Yeah. The dance." 

    "But you weren't going—" 

    "No, you weren't going. I'm the one who wanted to go." 

    Kai sat silently for a few moments. "So you're going alone." 

    "Uh, no actually. I'm going with Ray." 

    Kai looked surprised. "Ray asked you?" 

    "Yeah. I was surprised too," until Balla had explained the whole demon thing to her. Now, in some weird way, it made perfect sense. 

    He ignored her, looking off into the distance. They sat there for a while in uncomfortable silence. 

  


    Kai walked along a grassed over path, the way shown by the break in the brush. The others were at the dance, leaving him alone. And Shadra… He couldn't believe she went with Ray. That tramp. 

    He reached a clearing. And what a weird clearing. Four large trees stood exactly at the four points; north, east, south and west. Not only that, but the tree to the north was leafless and covered in something that looked like snow. The tree to the east had little buds and flowers on it. The one to the west's leaves were gold and brown, like in autumn. The south tree was the most normal, green leafed like it should be in the summer. A mysterious mist slithered up from each of the trees, wrapping around an object in the middle of the clearing. 

    Kai cautiously walked to the center object, trying to make out what it was through the thickening fog. He reached down and pulled it up. The mist vanished, and the trees went missing. 

    "Can this get any stranger?" He muttered to himself. He looked down at the object in his hands. 

    It was a silver sword and scabbard, fancily engraved. Kai knew a bit about swords from of a school project he had had to do once. The pommel of the sword bore the face of a child, while on the scabbard's fitting right below the guard was the face of an adult and on the fitting of the scabbard's tip was the face of an old man. Between the three fittings on the scabbard were the painted phases of the moon, with the full moon carved into the center fitting. The guard was around three inches long. A white tassel and knot adorned the top of the pommel. In the place between the pommel and guard where the hilt should have been leather or something, was engraved a beautiful woman with cat ears, eyes and a tail. 

    Kai knew this was no ordinary sword, what with the mist and the eerie vanishing trees, the strange ornaments, the metal it was made of and the feeling in his gut. It was a sword of power, and it belonged to Shadra. 

  


    Holly made her way to Yuki's tree. The others were gone to that dance thing in the nearby town. This was the perfect time to visit the demon, when the other Masters wouldn't know. 

    She came up to the tree, a faint red light coming from behind the branches. Iayah had done a good job. No human would ever know that something was there, the only clue was the glow of the magic and those fools couldn't see it. 

    Holly brushed aside the branches. The demon's head was turned to the side. He looked gentler then he probably ever did when he was conscious. The arrow had struck him in the chest. 

    She prodded him. "Wake up." 

    Yuki didn't move. 

    "Wake up," she said again, hitting him the shoulder. 

    He still didn't move. 

    "Wake up!" She practically yelled. Angry gold light burst out of the gold key she had hanging out of her pocket on its gold chain and struck Yuki's head. 

    The boy jerked up. He looked a bit dazed, but he quickly shook it off. 

    "Finally," she exclaimed. 

    "Who are you?" He demanded, pushing himself away from the tree. The only problem was the arrow was still pinning him there. He ceded to it, glowering. 

    "Holly, Master of Mind," she said as she gave a little bow. "And you're Yuki, right?" 

    He glared at her, not responding but Holly didn't him to. How many demons were there sealed to a tree by a magical arrow in the prairie? 

    "You must be pretty mad," she continued. "Shadra, your one true love, ran off with some nerds leaving you all alone." 

    He looked away, still glowering. 

    "But it's not her fault. She would be with you if she could, but she can't. Those boys have an enchantment over her, and she's not strong enough to break it. But you are—" 

    "Stop trying to feed me your lies." Yuki growled. "She's just some pitiful poor vixen." 

    Holly was a taken aback. She had thought he would want to play hero and save the damsel in distress. Holly's demons would have. But instead he wished to think the worst of her. But she could still use him… 

    "Then how about this. You eliminate her from this tournament and I'll make it so you can do whatever you want to her. Kill her, torture her, whatever you want as revenge. You won't even suffer those horribly painful side effects." 

    Yuki kept silent for a few minutes. Holly was starting to become impatient again. If he took one more minute she was going to try and take over his mind to do it. 

    "Anything my heart desires?" He asked suddenly. 

    "Yes." 

    "No strings attached?" 

    "Well… There's just one little thing. You can only do it inside the realm of my mirror." She took her key in a hand, and whispered a few choice words. Gold light floated out, and formed a circle. It hardened into a mirror with a gold edge. But the glass didn't reflect anything. Oh no, that was not it's purpose. It reflected the minds she took over or trapped inside the mirror world. She didn't have any stolen minds at the moment, she needed all the magic ready to trap the Time Master's mind. 

    Yuki looked at it doubtfully. 

    "She'll be able to feel anything and everything you do to her, even when she's unconscious." 

    Yuki glanced at the mirror again. "What do I need to do?" 

  


    Shadra was having a pretty good time at the dance. Ray had obviously not received Shadra's dance skills, who was having trouble not bumping into anyone, anything or stepping on his feet. She had learned long ago to accept her abysmal dancing, but she still felt embarrassed every time she ran into something. Ray, being the gentlemen that he was, hadn't mentioned it. 

    "I'm going to take a breath of fresh air," she told him on a refreshment break. He nodded, and continued on towards the punch table. 

    She stepped out into the cool night air. The moon was beautiful, a silver crescent shape surrounded by stars. 

    WHAM! Shadra staggered backwards from the blow. 

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten   
**by Shadou-sama**

    Kai walked beside the creek, looking at the sword rather then where he was going. He could just feel that Shadra needed it, and he should give it to her… but why should he? She had gone off with Ray, not staying with him. 

    He flung the sword into the lake and watched it sink. Watching it made him feel better, much better. Then punishment came. He doubled over with the pain in his stomach. 

    "You really shouldn't have done that," a voice said behind him. 

    Kai slowly turned his head to see Yuki. "What do you want?" 

    Yuki looked amused. "Feeling a bit of hell?" 

    Kai growled. 

    "Just retrieve the sword." Kai gave him a confused look. "It's just punishment for disabling Shadra that way. As soon as you have the sword back, the pain will stop." 

    Kai looked at him, figuring out whether Yuki was lying. He grimaced as a spasm of new pain inflicted his body. 

    Yuki rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll have to do it, or I will start to feel it." 

    Yuki waded into the water, then started swimming when the water got deep enough. He stopped momentarily when he had reached the spot where the sword had fallen, and dove done. 

    Kai waited, his face screwed up in pain. It seemed forever before Yuki's head popped back up and swam back to shore. 

    "Touch it." Yuki held the sword out before Kai. He slapped a hand onto the scabbard. The pain immediately conceded. 

    Yuki sat down on a nearby small boulder, dropping the sword between the two. Kai knelt on the sand trying to catch his breath. Neither talked for a while. 

    "So Shadra left you like the vixen that she is…" Yuki stated. 

    Kai grunted his response. 

    "With that other akki?" 

    Kai looked at him. What was he talking about? 

    "I think his name is Ray…" 

    "What are you talking about?" 

    "So she _didn't_ go out with him?" 

    "She did…" Kai admitted grudgingly. "But what do you mean, other demon?" 

    "Akki's the correct term for it." Kai gave him a questioning look. "You don't know?" 

    Kai shook his head. 

    Yuki shook with mirth. He managed to calm down enough before saying, "She never told you what you were? Or that cat of hers?" 

     Kai shook his head again. 

    Yuki definitely looked amused. "You are an akki. So is that boy, Ray, and so am I. Akkae, which is the plural form of akki, are beings that sprung from the great Masters themselves." 

    "The Masters?" 

    "They are four souls that Universe, the Creator of All Beings, made to keep the world from collapsing into chaos." 

    "Do they have something to do with that team?" 

    "Yes. Three of the Masters make up that stupid beyblade team. The other one is Shadra." 

    Kai was a bit surprised, to say the least. 

    "Us three, you, me and Ray, come from Shadra. We can not help but love her. But she doesn't return the feeling. She plays with us, then when she's bored, she tosses us aside." 

    Kai glared down at the ground. The two akkae sat there in silence. 

    "You owe me for saving you. I already know what I want in return." 

    Kai looked up at him. 

    "I'm sure you'll like it. It's a very good way to get revenge." 

    "What would I have to do?" Kai asked. 

    "Agree and I'll tell you." 

    Kai debated this. On the one hand, it would feel great. But on the other, what if it was _too_ bad? What if Shadra didn't deserve it… The image flashed through his mind, of watching Shadra leaving the cabin, and him, for her little date with Ray. "I'll do it." 

    Yuki grinned. 

  


    Holly sat back on her bed, a smirk on her face. Everything had gone well, even if it hadn't gone according to plan. Soon her little problem would be gone, and Holly would leave with the tournament with her immortality and a souvenir, Shadra's mind. 

    Holly already knew what she would do with it. She would use the Master of Time's power to turn back time, or at least turn back time on one person. 

    She looked down at her bit-beast. "Soon, Ryu, soon." She placed a gentle kiss on the bit. 

    There was a knock, no a pounding at the door. She briskly walked over to open it. 

    The dark-haired form of Yuki stood on the porch in front of a blue-ish gray-haired boy. Holly recognized him as Kai, from Shadra's team. What was he doing here? And why did he have a sword? She wondered as she stepped back from the door, allowing the two to enter. 

    Inside, the sword was revealed to be Milaenay-di, the Master of Time's sword of the seasons. It clicked in her mind. This Kai must be another of Shadra's akkae, and another one she must have ticked off. 

    Yuki sat casually on the window seat, while Kai stood stiffly by the door. Holly drew up a chair and sat before them. 

    "So you too want to get revenge?" She turned towards Kai. 

    "Getting her kicked out of the tournament? Yeah." 

    "What about—" 

    "That's our deal, remember?" Yuki interrupted. He gave her a meaningful look. 

    So he hadn't clued Kai in to Yuki's reward… Holly guessed that Shadra hadn't done anything too bad to him, or Kai would be asking for more then simply kicking her out of a little tournament. But this was better for her, less magic and effort involved. 

    "Oh yes." She winked at Yuki. He smiled slightly. "So how are you going to do that?" 

    Kai smirked. With his free hand, the other one holding the sword, he drew a black beyblade out of his pocket. "You need a bit-beast to participate in the tournament, right?" 

    Holly looked closer at the beyblade. It was black, with a few red dashes. Shadra's colors. The bit was black too with thin red lines depicting a large panther. "And she just leaves her beyblade around?" 

    "No. But I took it away last week before she lost it." 

    Holly grabbed the beyblade from Kai's hand. "I'll hold onto this," she declared. Kai just shrugged. 

    "What should be do with that?" Yuki asked, pointing to Milaenay-di in Kai's other hand. 

    "You should keep it," she answered. "Shadra might find it if Kai keeps it." Yuki nodded. 

    "Why can't she?" Kai asked. 

    "Because it'll make everything harder for us." 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Eleven   
**by Shadou-sama**

    Shadra walked down the gravel road, heading back to the cabin. The moon was out, lighting the scenery with silvery light and the stars shone in the sky. Everything was peaceful.   
    She absent-mindedly rubbed the newly forming bruise on her cheek. Mariah packed quite a punch. There was no need to say that she was seriously ticked off at the black-haired girl. Shadra unconsciously filed away the self-preserving idea of never ever get Mariah mad. Or at least have Ray handy to use as a human shield.   
    While Shadra was walking back, Mariah was probably having fun with Ray. That had been the deal. It was either that or having Mariah beat her to a pulp. Shadra had definitely preferred the first choice.   
    It wasn't that Mariah was so overwhelmingly strong that Shadra wouldn't be able to fight back, oh no. Shadra could have turned the tables on the pink-haired girl. She had an understanding, an almost mature understanding, that whether Ray was her akki or not, he loved Mariah more and she loved him. Best to leave them alone.   
    And she was starting to feel guilty. Leaving Kai all alone (even if he did like his 'me time') was not cool. Who knows what could happen to him? She still held fresh in her mind the memory of him going crazy over the power of Black Drunzer. Great power and her akki do not mix very well. Plus she kind of missed him…   
    Then it happened: a vision came.   
    The world around her turned black. No moonlight, no starlight, no light at all. But eerily, Shadra could still see herself. Her key glowed from its black magic.   
    Shadra turned her head left and right, searching the darkness for anything. Usually, she saw it right away, something right out of the past that was long forgotten. But this time… she couldn't see anything.   
    Maybe she had to walk to where whatever it is was waiting. She took a tentative step. She could walk! Never in her visions had she been able to walk. Did that mean it wasn't a vision at all? Could it be one of the other Masters' trapping her in some other dimension?   
    "Come out, Master!" Shadra yelled.   
    Silence.   
    "I know you're there!"   
    More silence.   
    So maybe it was a vision. A very, very strange vision. She took a few more steps.   
    BING, Bing, bing. Shadra spun around. A translucent ball was bouncing towards her. She kneeled to pick it up. It was heavy for such a small ball, which fit nicely in her cupped hand. She looked closer at it.   
    "The Earth?" Light blue lines traced the continents on the ball. A light grew in the center of the Earth, steadily beaming brighter. Warmth spread across the surface, and it grew hotter at the same rate the light got brighter. Shadra couldn't see anymore, the light sending needle pricks into her eyes. The Earth got hotter and hotter—it was burning her hands! She had to let go. It was too hot!   
    The sound of breaking glass coupled the sudden extinguishing of the light. Shadra knelt down. The Earth was shattered. Tears pricked her eyes.   
    "So you broke the Earth." Shadra spun around, still on her knees. She looked up to see Kai. Her breath caught in her throat.   
     "I-I d-d-didn't m-mean to," she stuttered. But Kai wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at something behind her.   
    She stood and turned to see.   
    A wood cross-stood straight. Wires criss-crossed, from every which way to squeeze a girl tight to the wood. Shadra looked up at the girl's face. She gasped. It was her own, the expression placid.   
    She looked back at Kai. He raised a silver sword, _her sword_, and jumped incredibly high up onto the wooden cross. He crouched down, the sword held lazily with both hands in front of him, the blade swinging in front of the doppelganger's face.   
    "Kai…" Shadra whispered, anxiously watching the blade. What was he going to do?   
    Kai smirked. The doppelganger mutely screamed as the blade was plunged deeply into her.   
    Blood poured out of the wound. Kai kept on smirking.   
    Shadra fell with the pouring blood. Down, down, down in the unknown. She bit her lip to keep from screaming.   
    She groaned from the impact when she hit the ground. The crimson blood pooled before her. Only drops now fell into the pool.   
    Clack, clack. Shadra jerked up at the new sound.   
    A dark figure walked toward her, cloaked in shadow. It stopped at the pool of blood and knelt there. Its hands skimmed over the top. It was grinning, an expression that filled her with forbidding. It pulled its hand back and looked at the red blood that ran down its hand. It turned its head to look at her.   
    Shadra knew who it was. She had always known this--this _thing_. It was the dark evil that had killed her sister and many other innocent people. It was what little children cowered from when the lights go out, the terror that makes people avoid walking down dark alleys. It was the thing that vampires and werewolves were based on. "You," she whispered darkly.   
    It smirked again and nodded, slowly getting up. Shadra got up as well, not wanting to be at a disadvantage. It pulled out from behind it's back Milaenay-di. Shadra stepped back, anxiety running through her.   
    It struck at her. She fell back, slamming into the ground.   
    "Hey, are you okay?"   
    Shadra opened her eyes. Moonlight shone down, illuminating the land. Somehow she had fallen into the ditch by the road, and looking up, she saw a tomboyish dark-haired girl.   
    "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She stood up, steadying herself on the steep hill.   
    "You're not a druggie, are you? 'Cause you were all spaced out and then you fell off the side of the road…"   
    "No, I'm not. It's just a… err… mental problem."   
    Shadra started the journey back to the road. A jump would've got her up there but that girl was there. And besides, she felt dizzy and light headed and a big jump might make it worse. The tomboy just stood there, watching Shadra struggle. Some help.   
     "I'm Darcie, by the way," the tomboy said as Shadra reached the top, and sat panting.   
    "Shadra."   
    "Of the Bladebreakers?"   
    "The one – huff-- and only."   
    "I'm a beyblader too, but I don't hand out with teams. It's an individual sport, if you ask me."   
    "No one asked," Shadra muttered.   
    "Huh?"   
    "Nothing."   
    "Do you know where the Prairieland Tournament is being held? I'm heading there to check out the action."   
    "I'm heading there right now."   
    "Mind if I tag along?"   
    Yes. "No, not at all." Darn. 

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter Twelve

Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Twelve**by Shadou-sama**

    The vision swirled around in her mind. What could it mean? It wasn't the past, she knew that much. This was different from any vision she had had before. She had _moved_ and without anyone's help. That and the darkness were the biggest differences. Present visions happened while scrying, looking into liquid. That meant that she had full consciousness of the world around her. She could also see different times while looking into a time rip. Could it be the future? A symbolic vision to guide her? A—   
    "It's a guy, right?" Darcie's voice broke in.   
    "Eh?"   
     "You're really worried about your boyfriend."   
    "Sort of…" Shadra muttered. "But he's not my boyfriend. Not really."   
    "Sure," Darcie said, disbelieving and briefly. "Let me guess: you did something to make him mad and you're worried what he'll do. You're worried about whether he still likes you. And we all know the world will end if he doesn't like you."   
    Shadra raised an eyebrow at the sarcasm. But some of it did make sense. Maybe her imagination had kicked in overdrive because of her guilt. That tomboy was wiser than she looked.   
    "Can I use you as an example?" Darcie asked.   
    "A what?"   
    "An example, a case study. I have to write an essay for my psychology 20 class about problems that teens face," Darcie answered.   
    "But it's summer!"   
    "Summer school, you moron. My mom made me take it so I'd become more sensitive like my cousin, Ziya."   
    "It didn't work," Shadra muttered.   
    "So can I use you?"   
    "Fine, whatever."   
    "Thanks. Now there's two simple solutions," Darcie continued. "Go back crawling on your hands and knees for forgiveness and lower the glass roof for all of us, not to mention making me sick to my stomach. Or you can do what I do. Go asexual."   
    "I didn't know 'tomboy' could become such a technical word," Shadra commented.   
    Darcie gave her a withering look. "Buy a dictionary, girl. Asexual means not interested in anybody. If you don't 'love' anybody, you won't get into such situations."   
    "That's an interesting viewpoint."   
    "It works. Besides, having no boyfriend and just enjoying your teen years as you should always beats being a mother in high school and dying young from AIDS."   
    Shadra blushed. This conversation was taking a turn for the worse. "I wouldn't—"   
    "You and a million other girls." Darcie rolled her eyes. "You don't plan on it, but then—"   
    "Can we _not_ talk about that?"   
    "Oh, you English are so stiff."   
    "Just because I don't want to talk about it with someone I just met doesn't mean I'm stiff!"   
    "Whatever. Just don't go talking to my cousin. She'll get you all turned around. I can't _believe_ my parents made me drag her along. She doesn't even like beyblades! She just wants to check out guys."   
    "Poor you."   
    "And what a slut she is! I'm completely surprised she doesn't have a boatload of kids already."   
    The Tyson-Kai complex. Two opposites forced together. Darcie should have chosen that topic. "Uh-huh." 

    Kai was walking back to the Bladebreakers' cabin after the meeting with Holly. Revenge was now his. But it wasn't as sweet as he thought, and maybe it wasn't such a great idea.   
    Shadra would suffer, but at what cost? The whole team would suffer from her disqualification. The Bladebreakers would be weaker.   
    "What's with the sad face? A handsome guy like you shouldn't have any troubles."   
    Kai glanced over at the voice's owner, a pretty blonde in a lot of makeup and wearing a mini skirt. She wore a happy expression, and she looked very much like Max.   
    "Girl troubles?" she asked.   
    "Hn." Kai grunted. Then he added, "troubles involving a girl."   
    "Thought so. I'm Ziya, by the way." She extended a hand for Kai to shake. He ignored it.   
    "Kai."   
    "Of the Bladebreakers?" Ziya breathed, looking excited. "That's so cool! My cousin told me all about them—you, and you'll all so cute! Beybladers usually are. It makes me want to learn how to play, but I'd never be any good. Too busy guy hunting, that's my sport. Do you do anything besides beyblading?"   
    Ziya said this very quickly. Kai was having trouble deciphering it. So he decided to fall back on a classic answer. "Hn."   
    "Is that a yes? Or is it a no? I guess it doesn't matter. Anyway, back to your troubles. She hurt you, didn't she?"   
    "Why do you care?" he asked.   
    "Because that's just me, Miss Karen Love. And answer the question."   
    What could it hurt? He nodded.   
    "Another guy involved?"   
    He nodded again.   
    "So you didn't want to go to a dance and thought you both would spend a nice quiet evening home alone. Except she didn't follow that plan. She went with another guy, a really good friend of yours, and left you here by yourself. She blames you for not going with her to the dance, but it's totally not your fault. You decided to get back at her, but the first way you did so didn't really work out so you needed help. An enemy helped you get ultimate revenge. You followed their orders and are waiting for them to get back to find out what you did. But you're feeling like maybe you did the wrong thing because it doesn't just affect her, it affects nearly everybody."   
    Kai just stared at her.   
    Ziya smiled and tipped her head innocently. "Call it my talent. I can read eyes. And for the answer, what you did was right. She totally deserves it, hurting such a cutie. Everything will turn out better in the end."   
    He thought about it. What she had said was actually pretty smart. "How can you be so wise, yet so flaky?"   
    "Call it another talent of mine." 

    Holly and Yuki still stood in the Masters' cabin. Kai had left a while ago, leaving them to any unfinished business.   
    "I want you to tell no one that I am a party to this," Yuki said.   
    Holly nodded. It seemed a strange request, as it would be revealed naturally anyway. But if he wanted to play that little game for a while, let him.   
    "When will you come back for your reward?" she asked.   
    "Soon enough."   
    Holly frowned. If he was going to be vague, it could really mess up her plans. "An exact time?"   
    "When Kai falls."   
    Holly rolled her eyes. He really wasn't helping much.   
    "Don't worry, it'll be real soon." 

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Thirteen   
by Shadou-sama

    Shadra reached the cabin. The windows were dark, no noise was heard, not even the crickets. Kai must all ready be in bed, she decided.   
    She had decided to let him decide. If he wanted to be mad at her because she went to a dance with Ray because she had wanted to go, fine. And it wasn't like she hadn't even asked him.   
    She quietly opened the door and entered. She was closing the door when: "Had fun with Ray?"   
    Shadra spun around. Kai sout on the other side of the room, opposite her, in the dark. He looked like the evil guy in Saturday morning cartoons. He even had a cat! Balla was laying on his lap, enjoying the attention.   
    "No, not really. Got clouted." She pointed to her black eye. "Don't get on the wrong side of Mariah."   
    Kai kept silent.   
    "Err… Could I have my beyblade back? Training starts tomorrow…" and she's afraid he would never give it up.   
    Kai shrugged. "I gave it to Holly," he said quietly.   
    "What?" she exclaimed. Balla jumped off his lap in disgust. "How could you?"   
    He didn't answer. Cheesed off, Shadra stalked out. Balla followed. 

    _Disappear   
    Outta here   
    It was time to pay my dues   
    Never guessed   
    That you'd be dressed   
    In his clothes and in his shoes
_

    She was running down the path. Kai, he betrayed her. She knew he'd been upset, but she never thought he would do something so mental. Holly… she could make anyone go bonkers. Holly was her true enemy.   
    _You couldn't wait to move right in   
    If I were you, I'd be concerned   
    Ain't no way you're gonna win   
    Bet you didn't count on my return
_

    She headed to the Masters' cabin, where Holly probably was. 

    _Thought you were so tough   
    You had it all under control   
    Now enough is enough   
    I'm gonna take back what you stole 

    Give it up, 'cause now I'm back

_

    The black cat was running along beside her. _Any plans?_ Balla asked.   
    "Go in, cause much pain, get me Darker back, then back to Kai and cause more pain."   
    Balla rolled her eyes. _You know, I can't help you in this fight._   
    "I don't need it!" 

    _On my own   
    All alone   
    But this ain't how the story ends   
    Now I see those close to me   
    They were just fair weather friends
_

    Kai… This was the vision. He stabbed her, snuffed her, and enjoyed it. 

    _You suckin' everyone inside   
    With promises that pull along   
    You may be top dog tonight   
    The bigger they come, the harder they fall
_

    Holly had the advantage, but so what? 

    _Thought you were so tough_   
    The cabin!   
    _You had it all under control_   
    Holly was outside, looking surprised to see Shadra running up.   
    _Now enough is enough_   
    With her spirit guide, a large owl.   
    _I'm gonna take back what you stole _

    Give it up, 'cause now I'm back 

    "For our plan to succeed, you had to be taken out of the picture, permanately."   
    "You'll never defeat me," Shadra said.   
    "Heh, you'll bother us no more. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"   
    "I'm not going to give up Darker without a real fight. It's takeover time – by me."   
    "Then I'll just have to attack you – with Darker!" 

    _Thought you were so tough   
    You had it all under control   
    Now enough is enough   
    I'm gonna take back what you stole 

    Give it up, 'cause now I'm back 

_

    Holly launched the black beyblade. It streaked towards her. Shadra jumped back, holding her arm up to defend herself.   
    The beyblade was deflected, a metallic ringing left in the air. Shadra grinned at her pink streaked protector as he handed her her sword. The black beyblade sat uselessly in the dirt. A huge chip had been taken out of it. Yuki picked it up for safekeeping.   
    Shadra lunged at Holly. The sword thrusted forward but Holly had been too quick and dodged. Shadra swiftly turned and took a graceful swing. Missed, but too close.   
    Holly gripped her gold key in her right hand and held her other extended towards Shadra. Purple energy built up into a ball. Holly flung it towards the other girl's sword hand. Shadra cried out in pain, the sword was flung out of her grip and into the surrounding brush.   
    Shadra was seeing red. Or rather, black. She felt It in her veins. "Back off, Holly," she warned with the little control she still had left. She didn't bother explaining. Holly could see the horrible evil clouding her mind. And as much as a pain that Holly was turning out to be, Shadra didn't want her to die.   
    Holly got the message. Flicking her right wrist, she was gone.   
    Shadra slid to the ground as It drained out of her, kneeling against her sword. Her muscles ached from exertion and her eyelids drooped. She could have fell asleep right then and there if Yuki hadn't been poking her in the back. She flipped him the bird in response.   
    "That's not a very nice gesture to give the person who just saved you."   
    "Sorry," she said. "I'm just so tired."   
    _It's always tiring the first time you use your sword. You're not used to supplying such power to something other then your key or your bit-beast,_ Balla supplied.   
    "Your bit thingy is weird. I don't sense any power coming from it," Yuki told her.   
    "Huh?"   
    "You have no bit-beast."   
    "Oh. That's bad."   
    _You need to get some sleep,_ Balla said.   
    "Okay." She complied, sliding into a laying position.   
    "How about if you don't do that in front of your arch-nemesis' headquarters?" Yuki said. "Wait until you get back to friendly territory."   
    _Sorry, but I can't help you there,_ Balla said.   
    "You can't do anything, can you?" Yuki asked.   
    Balla snorted, or whatever the feline equivalent is. _I can do anything. It's that I'm not allowed. See, most people aren't rogue hooligans like you, Yuki-boy. We follow rules to insure the future of this world.__   
    "Whatever. I don't need the help of some petit chat like you. I'm actually strong," Yuki said.   
    
__Ooh, you finally know a little French. It only took you, what? Ten years?_   
    "Shut up, flea bag. Or I nail you to a tree."   
    Balla grimaced. _Just don't drag her._   
    "I wasn't planning on it."   
    "You guys," Shadra moaned. "Stop fighting."   
    Yuki pulled her onto her back, piggy back style. Shadra rested her head on his shoulder, and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. Balla jogged along behind them as Yuki walked home. 

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Fourteen  
by Shadou-sama

    Kai sat in the cabin, in the same position Shadra had left him in. He guessed it wasn't exactly the same, because he had gotten up twice. One had been right after Shadra had left, to tell her that he'd help her get Darker back. He had stopped in his tracks as soon as he remembered Ziya's advice. The second time had been to pace. The others didn't know it, but he was a big pacer. If something troubled him, he liked to walk. His teammates thought he just liked to wander.   
    Shadra had looked very pissed when she had left. He couldn't blame her; he would be the same way if it had been Dranzer instead of Darker. To be truthful, he would have been worse. He would have beaten the guy into a bloody mass of flesh. And knowing her, she might actually try that when she came back.   
    But it wasn't like she hadn't deserved it. Maybe it would teach her a lesson.   
    Kai heard the thumping of feet on the green porch outside and the talk and laughter of his teammates. They were back.   
    "Hey Kai!" Tyson said as he walked in. "You missed a great party!"   
    "Yeah," Max agreed. "I wish all tournaments held them."   
    Ray walked in, laughing and agreeing, but stopped cold as he noticed the icy glare Kai had reserved especially for him. Ray raised his eyebrows, as if expecting Kai to explain. Of course he wouldn't comply.   
    "So are you two a couple?" Max asked.   
    Ray faintly blushed. "Um, yes."   
    "Oh man, you should have seen it, Kai," Tyson said, falling back onto a chair. "The DJ put on this song for them and they were the only ones dancing. And they kissed in front of everyone!"   
    Kai felt his heart drop into his stomach.   
    "Now we can't have Ray go against Mariah in the tourney. He'll go easy on her," Max said.   
    Before Kai could stop himself, he asked, "Why?"   
    "Because they're going out," Tyson answered. "And you're on my case about not listening. Sheesh!"   
    Ray and Mariah? Not Ray and Shadra? _Don't get on the wrong side of Mariah,_ Shadra had said. Mariah must have gotten jealous of Shadra, gave her a black eye, and went off to spend the rest of the night with Ray, while Shadra had hiked home. And apparently, Ray liked Mariah more than Shadra. So why did Ray have to go and make such a mess of things? Okay, so it wasn't Ray's fault. Kai could have taken her to that stupid dance and avoided the whole thing. He admitted that. But if Ray liked Mariah so much, why did he go with Shadra? Those stupid Bladebreakers, they all have to screw things up.   
    Shadra walked into the cabin, looking dead on her feet, with her black cat. She looked around at everyone, who had their whole attention on her. No anger, no sadness, no confusion plagued her face. She didn't even glare at him.   
    "I'm disqualified," she said, deadpanning. She and her cat walked into the smaller room, leaving everyone else confused.   
    Kai, too, left them to their confusion. The room was dark, the only light being the moonlight when it managed through the thick curtains and a few tendrils coming in from under the door's curtain. He waited for his eyes to adjust. Shadra was already lying in her bed, the cat laying watch. Kai carefully climbed up the wooden ladder nailed to the wall and sat down onto the mattress. Shadra didn't even stir.   
    "Shadra," he whispered, nudging her. No response. Balla watched him coolly, her creepy red eyes glowing like all cat eyes do.   
    "Shadra," he whispered again, and nudged her again. Still no response.   
    "I'm sorry," he whispered, even though she wasn't awake. He knew he had to say something. "I shouldn't have given your bit-beast to someone else. But you hurt me. You left me here to be with Ray. That's why I did it."   
    Silence ensued, not even a ruffling of blankets. But as he was about to climb back down, the girl whispered back. "I just wanted to go to a dance for once in my life. I've never been to one, none of the schools I've been to have ever had one. I just wanted to see what it was like."   
    Kai stopped, frozen. He waited in case she had something else to say, then he settled back to his earlier position. "They're horrible," he whispered.   
    "I know that now. Also that I'm quick the menace on the dance floor."   
    Kai grinned. So was he. He sobered up quickly once he remembered what he had done. "About Darker…"   
    "I couldn't get her back. I don't know where Holly has her. I don't know how to get her back. I don't think anyone can right now."   
    Kai silently climbed back down the ladder. His revenge was the second thing he had ever regretted. 

    Yuki walked towards the cabin he had rented after dropping Shadra off at hers, feeling good about himself. He had eliminated his greatest competition and made himself numero uno. He knew where Shadra's precious sword was hidden; beneath the porch. Plus he had screwed that bossy wench, all in one fell swoop. Life was pretty sweet. 

    Holly sat down in a chair at the head office. Two of her akkae were supposed to show up. She glanced out the nearby window. No one was coming.   
    She was angry. Yuki had outfoxed her and foiled her plans. She almost had Shadra! With her out of the way, the rest would be easy. But no, that stupid akki had to play the knight in shining armor bit. Her only consolation was the fact that she had thought to hide Darker and still had the bit-beast. Shadra would have a lesser chance of stopping them. Though why Shadra would want to, she had no idea. Holly guessed that Shadra just wanted to be difficult. But this suited better to Holly's plans then if Shadra had joined them. Fate works in such wonderful ways.   
    Two girls walked in. Her akkae were here.   
    "I'm very sorry, mistress. I couldn't persuade Shadra to join the Masters," Daniel said. The blonde was younger than she looked, which was exactly why Holly had gotten her the desk job.   
    "Whatever. What did you do, Darcie?"   
    "Broke some ties to the Bladebreakers."   
    Holly frowned. Useless. She didn't really want to bring Shadra to her team. Things could go easier with her on the Bladebreakers. "I don't care about getting that vixen on the team anymore. Don't even bother. Anything else?"   
    Both shook their heads. Holly's frown deepened into a scowl.   
    "Darcie, get the All Starz bit-beasts. And—no, we already have Bit Trashers'. Daniel, arrange the tournament pyramid so that the Masters meet the Bladebreakers in the finals. Got it?" Both nodded. "Good. Go."   
    Darcie opened the door to leave, and in feel a teenage girl who looked quite stunned.   
    "Ziya…" Darcie moaned. "How much did you hear?"   
    "Uh… none of it?"   
    Holly's patience snapped. "Tie her up and stick her in a closet! She can't go free!" 

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Battle of the Masters   
**Chapter Fifteen**   
by Shadou-sama

    Shadra and the other Bladebreakers walked up to the mess hall for breakfast. She felt a whole lot better, not to mention more awake, than last night. Some of the shock had worn off, too. She still felt horrible about losing Darker, and about Kai's dirty deed, but it didn't damper her as much. That morning she had told the boys why she had been disqualified. Or more like shocked it into them. She had held up her beyblade and told them that was why. She skipped over the part when Kai had just given the beast away, when she had went to fight Holly, and when Yuki had saved her.   
    "Did you hear?" Mariah asked, jumping up, when the team walked in through the door. "Two teams were disqualified!"   
    "What?" Kenny exclaimed.   
    "The Bit Trashers and the All Starz went home this morning."   
    "Why?" Tyson asked.   
    Lee answered, "Their bit-beasts were stolen. No one knows who did it."   
    Shadra had a pretty good idea who. Only one team that she knew of had grand theft on their agenda.   
    "Maybe they're the same people who took Darker," Max said.   
    "Your bit-beast was stolen?" Lee's full attention was on her. Shadra now realized that Lee was a lot like Kai, especially in the silence and staring divisions.   
    She nodded.   
    "Whoa, someone actually managed to steal your bit-beast?" Enrique and the other Majestics had arrived. "So I guess that means your winning streak is over."   
    She shook her head. "I didn't even get a chance to fight in the beydish. They took the bit right out of my beyblade."   
    "What!" everyone's collectedly exclaimed.   
    "At least with the Demolition Boys you had a chance," Shadra said.   
    "They can't do that, can they?" Johnny asked.   
    "Apparently so," said Robert.   
    "You're not just trying to cover up a lose, right?" Enrique elbowed her.   
    Shadra shook her head. "There was a loss, but not in the beydish. Mr. Pointy failed on me."   
    The whole group looked at her, their eyes wide.   
    "A sword," she elaborated. "Not what you perverts were thinking."   
    "So who did it, do you know?" Mariah asked.   
    Shadra glanced around the hall, looking to see if the people in question were there. Not a trace.   
    "That new team, the Masters," Shadra said. Glancing around, she asked, "Where's Oliver?"   
    Enrique held both hands behind his head. "In the kitchen. He decided the food wasn't perfect enough."   
    Shadra thanked him and walked across the room. She didn't really care about the teams' reactions. Pushing open one of the swinging doors (so cliché, she thought), she found an older room. The cream white paint was cracking behind metal fixtures that were losing their luster. Florescent lights brightened the place (but also gave a sort of greenish hue to everything), and everything was dust-free. It was a homey kind of place, except for the constant metal eyesores. In the center of it all was the green haired boy she thought of as family, Oliver.   
    "Hey, Oliver," she said, switching to French.   
    He looked up from the solution he was mixing, smiling. "Hi, Chaton," her nickname, the one he had dubbed her ages ago and made him swear not to ever tell anyone, "pass the milk, please."   
    Shadra handed the carton to him, and sat down at a stool the island Oliver was working at. The two had known each for a long time, since the two had met in London. Shadra had even lived at his mansion for a few years, right before she was forced by Children Services to attend Everto.   
    "So what fantastic dishes are you going to serve?" Shadra asked.   
    "Waffles."   
    Shadra nearly fell off he stool. Just plain, ordinary, frozen food-like waffles? There must be a catch. "Just waffles?"   
    Oliver grinned. "Taste this," he ordered, flipping one off of the waffle iron.   
    Shadra grabbed it out of the air. One good thing about going to the hell-beast infested Everto was that one gained quite a lot of helpful skills. She tore off a piece and popped it into her mouth. After swallowing, she made her comments. "Geez, Oliver. Stop being such a genius."   
    "I can't, it's in my very blood to be a great chef."   
    "And to be modest, too."   
    Oliver smiled.   
    "So what's new in the world of Oliver?" Shadra asked.   
    Oliver poured some of the batter onto the waffle iron. "I won an award for finest dessert at the Academie du Francais Cuisine."   
    "I asked what's new, not what you've done a million times before."   
    Oliver set down the bowl and wooden spoon. "Johnny beat Robert in a game of chess."   
    "Really? And he's only been trying to for how many years?"   
    "Nine and a half."   
    "So I guess we all lost." She was referring to the bet the three of them (the other being Enrique) had made behind Robert and Johnny's backs. Shadra had guessed fifteen years. Oliver, having a bit more faith in him, had bet on eleven years, while Enrique decided it would take thirteen. They hadn't put up money, seeing as Shadra hadn't any, instead they would have to give up something that the other two decided on for a whole month. If Enrique lost, he would give up girls. For Oliver, it was to stop dragging them to art galleries. Shadra would have to give up her early morning training sessions, which to be truthful she hadn't been doing since they had arrived in Canada. "So no one has to do anything."   
    "Actually… someone did win." Oliver removed the golden brown waffle from the iron and slipped it onto a plate. He poured some more batter onto the waffle iron.   
    "Who?"   
    "Johnny. He found out about the competition and placed his own bet. We think he was working with Robert."   
    "What about me?" The flame haired boy strode into the kitchen, speaking in English. He sat down beside Shadra.   
    "You didn't cheat on that bet, did you?" Shadra asked, answering in the same language.   
    "Oh, that. So what if I did? It was worth it."   
    "'Cause it's wrong," Shadra replied. Oliver was too busy with the waffles to answer.   
    "Anyway, there was a point for me coming."   
    "Not just to grace us with your presence, O mighty Johnny?"   
    Johnny gave her a small glare. "We've decided that we're going to win back Darker for you."   
    Oliver nearly dropped his bowl. "You lost Darker?"   
    "I meant to mention that."   
    "To who?" Oliver asked.   
    "Holly, from the Masters."   
    Enrique strode into the room. "They're announcing the tournament positions. Come on!"   
    They left together, after Oliver had turned off the iron. The teams were divided up among the tables, every single blader quiet. A balding man stood at the side of the room beside an easel, looking nervous from having thirty-two eyes watching him. The Masters had arrived unnoticed, judging by the way no one had been yelling, and sat in the back corner. Shadra could also spot Darcie, Daniel and, surprisingly, Yuki, sitting in various places around the hall. Plus there were other officials. The Majestic boys sat down by their team captain. Shadra grabbed a chair beside Kenny.   
    "Ok-k-kay, so n-now t-that ev-v-veryone is h-here, let's b-b-begin!" The man was slowly losing his nervousness. "L-let's g-go over t-the rules. Three m-m-members from each t-team will b-beybattle in a s-s-sudden d-death match, e-even in the F-Fin-nals. T-Two out-t of three m-matches are n-n-needed to w-win. The only d-d-dish used-d in the S-S-Semi-F-Finals w-will be the Steel Bowl of W-Wikka S-Stadium. If a t-team doesn't show up within t-ten minutes of the start t-time, they are automatically d-disqualified. I-If a beyblader doesn't have a b-bit-beast, they are disqualified. Everyone un-understand? Good. Let's see the p-pyramid."   
    He flipped the white board around on the easel. "B-Bladebreakers versus the White T-Tigers is the first battle. S-Second battle will be M-Majestics versus M-Masters."   
    Shadra glanced over to the Majestics' table. Their faces were lined with grim determination. Her gaze flew over to the White Tigers. They looked satisfied with their opponent. The Masters' looked indifferent, except for Holly, who looked smugly confident as always. Shadra's own team looked serious and thoughtful.   
    "The f-first two b-battles will take place this a-afternoon at one and three o'clock. D-Don't be l-late!" He gathered his easel up and headed for the door. 

    "So we get the Majestics," Holly said. The Masters were back in their cabin. She leaned back on her bed. "Powerful bit-beasts. Alleon should fight against—hey! Is anybody listening?"   
    Alleon was draped across a sofa chair, reading a magazine. Iayah sat beside the window, looking out. Holly dragged herself up and walked to the center. "We should be strategizing. Our battle is this afternoon!"   
    Not a single response. Holly's temper was getting very short. "What is so important outside?" she asked, stalking up to Iayah.   
    "Just waiting for someone."   
    Alleon glanced up. "Not Shadra again, is it?"   
    "No."   
    "Good," he said, looking back to his magazine. "I'm getting sick and tired of y'all talking about her all the time. Don't you two have anything better to do?"   
    "Like strategize?" Holly practically yelled. "But then we wouldn't be able to battle the Majestics with absolutely no plan or idea of what their weaknesses are."   
    "Fine already." He pushed himself up in his chair.   
    "We can't until our fourth member gets here," Iayah said, still looking out the window.   
    "I thought you said you weren't waiting for her!"   
    "I'm not. I'm waiting for—there he is!" Holly looked over Iayah's shoulder. Alleon, curious, came over to see. A redheaded boy with blue eyes was walking towards the cabin. "Tala," she explained. "The real Master of Space." 

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Sixteen

**by Shadou-sama**

  
Ray and his team walked into the stadium known as Wikka. In terms of size, it was substandard to the other stadiums the Bladebreakers had beybattled in, and not in a very convenient location. The stands were small, a hundred or two hundred seats max, already packed with spectators. No venders within sight or smell. It would have been deemed a total failure if it hadn't been for the huge jumbotron on the far wall, the elaborate stage the dish was built into, and the fact that the whole thing looked like it came out of a sci-fi movie. 

Ray looked at the dish, his eyes widening. They had to blade in that? The bowl was creased into lines from the edge to the center. Its lip was riveted to make three inches of the rim unusable and deadly if backed into. The center was unusable as well, as it was a hole. He had been very certain that steel couldn't be bent like that. At the least, the battles would be interesting. 

He looked over the stage to catch sight of the White Tigers. They looked thoughtful as they surveyed the dish. He looked back to his own team. Kai looked analytical at the closest side of the team's bench. Kenny was already typing away on his laptop beside Kai. Tyson and Max looked stoked. Shadra sat at the other end of the bench, regarding the dish pensively. He dropped down beside her. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. 

"Steel." He waited for her to continue. "The dish is going to be harder to break than the plastic ones we usually beyblade on." 

"So? It already looks smashed as it is." 

"You won't be able to leave our team's trademark. This is the first tournament that the beydish shattered beyond repair and we leave the BBA a huge bill." 

Ray raised his eyebrows. As strange a comment that he was used to getting from her, he didn't think that was the reason. "Is that really what you're thinking about?" 

"…No." 

"So are you going to tell me?" 

Shadra still sat in her pensive position. She shrugged. "It's not important. Yet." Ray had barely been able to hear that last word. 

He was about to answer when the room was plunged into blackness. His heart quickened for a millisecond, but slowed back down once two spotlights roved across the stadium. It was all part of the show. They fixed their eyes onto a man all in black standing upon the referee's podium. The Jazzman. 

"Howdy, everyone! It's time to kick-start the Prairieland Tournament! I'm the referee, since that lousy BBA wouldn't give me a raise," he said the last part in a humorous murderous way, then suddenly jumped back into announcer mode. "Now let's introduce our competing teams. In this match we have the World Champion Bladebreakers! And the fierce Chinese team, the White Tigers!" 

A mighty ovation broke out. Other spotlights focused in on them and the White Tigers. Tyson practically jumped up and started waving to his fans, enjoying the applause. Max also looked happy, waving to the crowd. Ray smiled and gave a short wave of this hand. 

"And in our second battle, we will have the classy and suave Majestics versus the team that's new to World-Class competition, the Masters!" The spotlights previously focused on the Bladebreakers and White Tigers switched to the other two teams, who sat amongst the crowd. 

"For our first battle, it's the white kitty Ray," Ray nearly fell to the ground as he was walking to the dish when he heard the 'kitty' part, "versus the unbreakable wall that is Gary!" 

Ray managed to get to the podium without anything else happening. Gary already stood opposite of him, his launcher extended out and ready. Ray got into his position. 

"Three, two, one. Let it rip!" 

They launched simultaneously. Ray faintly noticed the jumbotron displaying their launches and numbers emboldened above the images. He didn't have time to wonder, because Gary's Galzzly took no time in ramming Driger. He had been taken by surprise, having thought it would take some time for Gary to get his mind on the battle. Ray silently ordered his beyblade to evade, using its awesome speed to loop around the center to come back and ram Galzzly in the back. The red beyblade pushed back. 

Ray had to think of something, and quick! While the white tiger was strong, he wasn't as strong as the might bear Galzzly. Trying to outmuscle him would be fatal. The bumps played a huge factor in it as well. But maybe if he attacked by surprise… 

"Driger!" he called. The white beyblade spun faster and faster around Galzzly, moving so fast it was invisible to the naked eye. Gary lost track of it. "Tiger Claw!" 

Driger spun over a crease, giving it momentary lift. It landed squarely on Galzzly, causing little bits of metal to fly off the beyblade. Driger jumped off and neatly landed away from the beyblade. 

"What happened Dizzi?" Kenny asked, typing on his laptop. 

"The force of the blow reverberated through the blade and cracked the defense ring. He can't take much in the way of attacks anymore." 

"Galzzly!" Gary summoned. The bit glowed red and the bear bit-beast appeared, roaring. 

"But he can still attack," Dizzi added. 

"Bear Axe Attack!" The beyblade charged towards Driger. 

"Driger!" 

_You think you're gonna run me up against the wall   
Then let it rip, get ready to fall!_

The white tiger leaped out of its bit. The two bit-beasts, green and red, collided. Galzzly was pushing hard against its opponent. Driger was barely holding his own. Ray gathered up his own strength, feeding it to his bit-beast. Driger pushed back with its newly gained power. 

_You're never gonna take me down   
Better watch your back, I'm the best in town_

"Driger, now!" Ray yelled. The tiger bit-beast pulled back sending Galzzly off balance. It swiped its massive paws, claws fully extended, against the bear bit-beast. Galzzly roared in pain, and dissipated. The red beyblade slowed to a complete stop. 

"And the winner is Ray!" Jazzman announced. The crowd erupted. 

Ray bent down to pick up his still spinning beyblade, careful to avoid cutting himself. He straightened up, and looked at Gary who was retrieving his Galzzly. "Good match, Gary." 

"You too," Gary said simply, and walked back to his team's bench. 

Ray jumped off the podium, and sat back down on the Bladebreaker's bench. He was happy about the outcome. The Bladebreakers were now one win above of their opponents. He couldn't ask for more right now. 

"Way to go, Ray!" Tyson said merrily. 

Kenny nodded. "I don't think we've ever won the first match before." 

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I don't think we have," Ray said thoughtfully. 

"The next match will be between the defense centered Max and the cute but ferocious Mariah!" 

Ray had the feeling that the BBA hired someone to write the descriptions for Jazzman. He watched his teammate get into position on the podium, Ray's girlfriend doing the exact same thing on the opposite side of the dish. 

"Three, two, one… Let it rip!" 

Both beybladers launched their beyblades. Ray looked up at the screen. The numbers looked like they were rapidly changing. He had forgotten about the numbers. Leaning over to Shadra, he whispered, "What are the numbers for?" 

Shadra had lost her pensive position. "Its how many RPMs, rotations per minute, are in the launch." 

Max had 5163 RPM while Mariah had 5202. Ray decided that of they were that high, the launches must have been good. He turned back to the match. 

"Galux!" Mariah summoned. "Cat scratch attack!" 

The pink beyblade increased its speed, nearly to the point of invisibility, and attacked Draciel. Its lightning quick, multi-sided and often aerial attack barely gave time for Max to react, forcing him into defense. Unfortunately for her. 

"Fortress Defense!" 

The beyblade shimmered purple. Galux went flying back after bouncing off of the green beyblade. Ray could hear Mariah's annoyed hiss. Galux wobbled. 

"Draciel, attack!" Max yelled. 

Ray saw the subtle grin on his girlfriend's lips. Draciel was racing towards the pink beyblade. He understood her plan. He jumped to his feet. "Maxie, watch out!" 

Too late. Galux circled behind Draciel and attacked. Max was caught off guard. The green beyblade was thrown out of the dish, landing three feet away. 

"And the winner is Mariah! That makes this next match the tiebreaker." 

"Sorry, guys," Max said as we walked back to his team. "I just didn't see it coming." 

"Don't worry about it," Tyson said. "We'll win this, I know it." 

He walked up to the beydish. Across from him was Lee. Tension was thick. 

"For the final match, we have the unbreakable Tyson versus the cool cat Lee. Who will win and advance to the finals? We'll soon find out. Bladers, take your positions!" 

"I've learned some new tricks. You won't win," Lee said. 

"I hate battling liars," Tyson said. 

"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" 

Both simultaneously launched their beyblades. Ray looked up at the jumbotron. 5575 RPM for Tyson; 5454 RPM for Lee. 

"Dragoon, phantom hurricane!" 

_Hitting like a hurricane   
Blowing everyone away_

Galeon was struggling against the massive winds Dragoon had conjured. Slowly but surely, the black beyblade inched forwards. It was swept up in the eye wall winds. 

Everyone gasped. 

The black beyblade was thrown high into the air still spinning. It broke loose by some chance and fell into the eye of the storm. 

"Black lightning!" 

_Pounding like thunder   
We are gonna pull 'em under!_

The black electricity surrounded the descending beyblade. It was heading straight for Dragoon's bit! In the nick of time, the white beyblade moved out of the way. Galeon's attack hit the steel with a flash of black light. When Ray could see, he saw the big crater where Galeon had melted the metal. And judging from the heat waves and the orangish color, the steel was still boiling hot. 

"Phew! That was close," Tyson said, wiping an arm across his brow. 

"Too close if you ask me," Dizzi said. 

"Don't just stand there, Tyson!" Kai yelled. 

"Watch out!" Max yelled. 

Galeon had bounced out of the melted metal, circled around and rammed Dragoon into the red hot metal. 

"Hit him back, Dragoon!" Tyson ordered. 

The white beyblade pushed back. Sparks flew wildly. The two beyblades switched places and now Galeon was the one being pushed into the melted metal. The black beyblade was millimeters away from it. 

"Dragoon!" The white beyblade gave one last hearty push and Galeon was thrown back into the puddle. 

_Here comes victory   
Generation beyblade_

The metal had cooled enough while they had been trying to force each other into it that it did nothing to slow Galeon's spin. The lion did a small reverse and ran back at Dragoon. The black beyblade continually rammed into Dragoon. Pieces of white plastic broke off from the attack ring, showering the playing field. 

_Gotta spin 'em live   
With the King of Overdrive_

"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" 

"Kenny, does he have enough of the attack ring to pull it off?" Ray asked. 

Kenny typed something onto his laptop. "He should, but if he loses anymore…" 

Wind whipped around the white beyblade and blew the black one back. Bits of the attack ring caught in the wind and assailed Galeon. The black beyblade dug into the surface, its top pointed into the wind. 

_Round after round we keep on winnin'   
We're taking 'em out with the beyblade spinnin'_

"Final attack!" Tyson ordered. 

Dragoon emerged from its bit roaring. Both beyblade and bit-beast charged at the black beyblade. 

"Oh no you don't! Galeon!" 

The black lion rose from its bit roaring its own challenge. The two bit-beasts collided. Galeon sunk its teeth into the long neck of Dragoon. The dragon slashed at the lion with its long claws. The two beyblades sawed at each other. 

"Dragoon!" 

_On and on just keeps on winnin' _

Beyblade just keeps on rippin' yeah! 

The blue dragon flipped Galeon out of the dish. Its beyblade counterpart hit the black beyblade to follow the bit-beast. The match was over. 

"The Bladebreakers are in the finals! Tyson's win over Lee cinched it. Be back in half an hour to find out whom they'll have to defeat to win this tournament!" 

"Good job, Tyson!" Max exclaimed. 

"Yeah, but you had us worried there a few times," Rei said. 

"You doubted me? I'm hurt," Tyson said, walking over to them. 

"Nah. You might not win all the time, but you do when it counts," Shadra said. 

"We better get going if we want to find good seats for the Majestics versus Masters." 

"Welcome back! The first match is between the white knight Alleon and ladies' man Enrique." 

The Bladebreakers had found nice seats in the second row. First row would have been nice, but crazy Majestics fan girls, who had hissed and snarled when they tried to take the seats, occupied them. They were given a few glares even now. 

The Majestics were on the side that had been the Bladebreakers'. Oliver had told her that he, no matter how much he didn't want to, was the bench warmer. Also, they'd get Darker back for her and that the Majestics would be facing her team in the finals. 

On the opposite side were the Masters. The three of them looked quite serious. Shadra had never seen Iayah blade, only Holly and Alleon, so she didn't know what to expect from her. She figured that was because Iayah was the best of the three, and wanted to hide that talent. 

Enrique stood at the ready in his usual battle armor. In fact, all the Majestics were, even Oliver. Alleon stood opposite and wore his regular white and navy clothes. In fact, Jazzman's introduction seemed backwards. 

"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" 

The two launched. The numbers scrolled, then settled on 5189 for Enrique, 2757 for Alleon. Shadra widened her eyes in shock. With the RPM Alleon had, this was no competition, more like an execution. 

The two beyblades bashed together in the beydish; or rather, Alleon's white beyblade tried to hit Enrique's beyblade, while his totally smashed Alleon's. His beyblade had been so much stronger last time Shadra had seen him blade. That teamed up with the steel dish (steel happened to be chock full of iron, the Master of Dimension's special metal), Alleon should be kicking Enrique's butt, not the other way around. What gives? 

She then noticed the ajar door behind the Masters. If she could get there, she could hear what the Masters' plan was and she could probably see the jumbotron from the crack in the door. It was a little dubious, though. But it wasn't like she was competing herself. And the Masters had already done worse things before the tournament had even started. 

Now how to get there... She could freeze time, but the door wasn't wide enough to slip through. Or maybe she could find the back way in. Yes, that was the better plan. Earlier, when they were coming into Wikka, she had learned that a deck outside ran all the way around the small stadium. Supposedly, most of the rooms were accessible by that deck. 

"I'll be right back," she told her teammates. Why bother? she asked her self. They were too interested in the match to notice much else. 

She slipped outside easily. Stopping, she easily gained her bearings and looked around for any witnesses. Finding none, she walked around the deck. She ducked under every window she came to. 

The door she figured that led to the correct place was unlocked. It was adjacent to a small hallway that led to several other rooms. Picking her best bet, she walked through the door and into a long dark room. She quietly closed the door. The only light was the thin strip coming from the ajar door. She stalked up to it. 

The match was over and Enrique had won. A great roar of cheers went up, half of which Shadra supposed was from the crazy fan girls. She couldn't see the Masters, but fortunately, she could see the jumbotron. She heard Alleon walk up to the bench. 

"Good job. I was convinced that you were a bad beyblader, and I knew the plan." Holly was talking. 

Alleon muttered his thanks, then continued louder, "I don't see why I had to throw away the win." 

"The Majestics will think we're not so great beybladers. They'll be caught totally off guard." 

"But won't they realize we tricked them after you demolish them in the next match?" 

"Then we'll have our next surprise." 

"Our next round is between the redhead Johnny of the Majestics and the golden-haired Holly of the Masters." 

So, now she knew their little scheme. Too bad she wouldn't be able to worn Johnny in time. She hoped that he wouldn't be too rash. She realized that this was like asking water to become gold. So she changed her prayer to that Johnny and Salamolyon would be strong enough to win. 

She was grabbed by the collar and thrown back into the wall, too surprised to fight back. Her arms were pinned to her side. She saw a glimpse of red hair in the small light and immediately thought somehow that Iayah had circled behind her. Then she caught sight of a blue eye. There was only one person she knew that had that odd combination. 

"Tala?" 

"Yes, Shadra?" He put more pressure on her. His face was inches from her own. 

"What—" 

"Am I doing here? Beyblading on my team." 

"B-but, the Demolition Boys weren't entered." 

"I'm not on that team anymore. I'm taking my rightful place on the Masters." 

"W-what?" 

"I sent Iayah, my akki, to pretend to be the Master of Space until I could come myself." 

"You're the Master of Space? B-but—" 

"B-but what? Iayah is a master of deception." 

"But your bit-beast—" 

"Unlike the rest of you, none of my akkae have died. Wolborg is a true bit-beast." 

Except for the part that Wolborg had been experimented on and was half technology. But since Tala had the upper hand, Shadra felt that she shouldn't argue about that little point. 

"If you're the Master of Space, then give me some." 

Tala gave her a weird look. "This isn't the time for your little fantasies." 

Her eyes widened. "Hey, what? I meant that you're totally cutting into my personal bubble." 

Tala stepped back, but he still pinned her to the wall. 

"Thank you." 

"So tell me, why are you so against us regaining our former power?" 

Shadra paused before continuing. "Because the only way is to steal bit-beasts and that would hurt my friends." 

"It's not stealing, they were ours to begin with." 

"But they're not ours anymore. If they didn't want to be with the humans, then they wouldn't be. They're not so powerless as to be enslaved." 

"Do you really think that they're your friends? Do you really think that if they caught wind of all the things you've done, they would still like you? If they knew what was inside of you?" 

"Yes," Shadra said firmly. 

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought." 

Shadra broke an arm free. "I am not a fool." 

Tala shook his head. "I guess we'll find out." 

"The second match is over with Holly defeating Johnny. The deciding match will be between Robert of the Majestics and—" 

Tala walked to the door. 

"Wait—What?" 

He didn't respond. Instead, he walked right out through the door as Jazzman said, "Tala of the Masters!" 

She heard a unison gasp from the audience. Shadra sank to the ground, thinking about what Tala had just threatened. He had practically told her that he was going to tell her friends about her… err… exploits. Bloody and not so nice for the people around her. 

So she had lied. She didn't really think they'd be her friends after learning that. But they'd hate her more if she joined the Masters. So she'd stubbornly stick it out. 

"Tala wins! The Masters are facing the Bladebreakers in the finals!" 

_To be continued..._


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

by Shadou-sama

  
Shadra sat on the porch by herself. Night had fallen, so the only light was the half covered moon and the light from inside the cabin. The boys were inside, strategizing for the finals. 

After Shadra had left the dark hall that Tala had been hiding in, she met up with her teammates in the stands. They had asked her where she had been, and she muttered something about the bathroom. They informed her of how the beybattles had played out and how the Masters had stolen the Majestics' bit-beasts. They had done it so subtly that the three European boys noticed after Tala's victory. 

The Majestics had walked up to her and apologized for not getting Darker back. They had looked so dejected, shocked after losing their bit-beasts. It had broken her heart; she nearly started bawling. As it was, a few tears made their way down her face. 

They all went to dinner together, salmon which she absolutely despised, the three teams. The White Tigers and Majestics offered the Bladebreakers their advice. Then they parted and her team came back to their cabin. 

She wanted to rip the hearts out of the three Masters, but refrained because she was sure she wouldn't find the organ. She just wished that she still had Darker, with her faithful bit-beast she would've minced them. Why did Holly have to be so smart? This was all because of her. 

She didn't blame Kai. He had been angry, and that rage had made him lose control. It seemed common with the Time line. Ray and Jenna were the exception. Holly had been calm and cool when she had made her decision. 

So, if she wanted to get back at the Masters, she'd have to get her bit-beast back. It seemed impossible when one included the fact that Holly had not only one but many powerful bit-beasts at her disposal. 

She could try some more unorthodox methods. That had some potential. But what if it encouraged Tala with his little story time? So far, the redhead had kept his quiet. How long would it last? She shook her head. The one story that she didn't want told would be the one he'd start with. 

__

__

__

__

_"I told you that Stonehenge would be more beautiful in the moonlight!" Shadra yelled to her sister. She stood at the edge of the circle. Their foster parents had brought them to the nearby village for summer vacation. _

__

_Jenna ran up, huffing and puffing. "Did we—huff—have to run—puff—all the way—huff—here?" _

__

_Shadra poked at her twin. "No, but you need to get in shape. We trying beyblade doubles this year, remember?" _

__

_"Yeah, I remember. How could I forget? You only always talk about it." _

__

_"Hey, what's that?" Shadra pointed and jogged over to the center of the ring. She stooped low, and started digging, uncovering some silver. _

__

_"It looks like a key," Jenna said, kneeling beside her. "And it looks old." _

__

_Shadra brought the key up to her face. "There's a chain too. Maybe it's one of those amulet necklaces. Maybe a priest used it when dedicating Stonehenge to the gods!" _

__

_"You're dreaming. The jewelers of the era wouldn't have enough skill or the right tools to make such a thing. Plus, it was before keys were even invented. A tourist probably dropped it here." _

__

_"You're probably right. But still, it's a nice thought." _

__

_Jenna abandoned her to go walking around the circle, looking at the monoliths. Shadra stayed where she was. Gently she pulled the necklace over her head to settle around her neck. The black jewels glimmered, catching the faint light of the stars. _

__

_"We better go, sis! A fog is coming in," Jenna yelled. _

__

_Shadra looked up. The fog was coming in swiftly, as if pulled by invisible winds. It wasn't too long before it covered them. Jenna rushed over to her. _

__

_"Come on, let's go!" Jenna tugged at Shadra's arm. _

__

_"You're not going anywhere." Suddenly, Shadra was to the side. She could see her sister turn around, but it wasn't Shadra behind her, it was some dark shadow person. A shadow person that was holding a silver knife. Shadra tried to yell, to run and help her sister. She was paralyzed. _

__

_"W-what?" Jenna asked. _

__

_"I said you're not going anywhere." _

__

_"Shadra, stop it. You're scaring me." _

__

_Shadra? But she was here. Couldn't Jenna see that? The shadow person turned its head toward her, and she gasped. The face was as shadowy as the rest of the body, but the features were distinctly hers. What was going on? _

__

_The shadow person turned its face back to Jenna. "Good," it said. It lunged at Jenna with the knife, who stepped back in time to only receive a shallow cut. The thing lunged again, this time successfully stabbing the girl right in the heart. She stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Blood covered her chest. _

__

_Shadra was able to move again. She raced to her fallen sister. "Jenna…" she said, trying to staunch the bleeding. But the damage was too great. _

__

_"W-why?" Jenna asked, before the breathe went right out of her. _

__

_Shadra let out a wail. Her only kin, the only one who had ever loved her was dead. Tears poured down her face. _

__

_She was pulled roughly back. She saw the knife smoothly moved under her throat, pushing against her skin. The scariest thing was, it was her own hand that held it there. The last thing she remembered was feeling some wet droplets slid down her neck before she fainted. ___

  
  
The next morning, some tourists had found them and Shadra was rushed to the hospital, Jenna to the morgue. Shadra had to go to therapy after that. She had thrown the key away, but it had come back again and again until she had kept it and learned of its true nature. The scar on her neck and the nightmares she suffered would always remind her of that night. She didn't want them reminding her teammates.   


  
"And where do you think you're going?" Holly demanded. 

Tala turned back from the cabin door. "To have a chat with the Bladebreakers." 

Holly shook her head. "No, you're going to help us get the White Tiger bit-beasts. In a few minutes, they're going to be called to the main office and we have to be there to get their bit-beasts. Chat with them some other time." 

"This could bring Shadra—" 

"Oh not Shadra again! Face it, she's a lost cause. She might turn around after we finish this, but not now. So forget it!" Alleon stormed up to them. 

"We don't need her. She's not competing, doesn't have a bit-beast, and can't do a thing to stop us. There's no point wasting out energies there," Holly added. 

Tala looked about to argue but conceded. With Iayah and Darcie on their heels, the three Masters set out to the White Tigers' cabin.   


  
A girl running up to their cabin broke Shadra's reverie. The girl crashed her way up onto the porch and practically collapsed. A rope was tied to her wrist. 

"Err, hello?" Shadra said. 

"Are you Shadra?" the girl asked. Shadra nodded. "I'm Ziya." 

Shadra struggled to think where she had heard the name before. Oh yes, Darcie's cousin. 

"My cousin and these other two girls are stealing people's bit-beasts." 

Darcie was in with the Masters? That surprised her. "Is one of them named Holly?" Shadra asked. 

Ziya nodded. 

"Do you know who the other girl was?" 

Ziya nodded again. "I think Holly called her Daniel." 

That shocked Shadra even more. Daniel was working for Holly? That must have been why Daniel's behavior when Shadra had said she wanted to be on the Bladebreakers back at registration. But why—they were akkae! They must be, otherwise why would Holly seek help from those two specific people? She'd have to watch out for those two in the future. 

"Um, you wanna come inside, sit down for a spell?" Shadra asked. "Maybe get that rope off of your wrist?" 

Ziya nodded, and Shadra untied the rope. Then the two of them, Ziya leaning onto Shadra, walked into the cabin together. 

**__**

**_To be continued..._**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen   
**by Shadou-sama**

  
Shadra woke up. At first, she couldn't figure out why. It was still pitch black. The cabin was perfectly quiet, not even Tyson's snoring broke the spell. She decided it was probably Balla stirring, and snuggled back down to go to sleep again. Then there was a faint knocking on the windowpane. 

Frowning, she got up. She climbed down to the floor, quietly as to not wake up Ziya. Last night, they decided that Ziya should stay there for the night, so Kai had surrendered his bunk to the blonde girl and slept outside on the floor. Balla sleepily jumped down as well. Shadra didn't even bother changing out of her gray and red pajamas. She only pulled on her shoes. 

She slipped out of the cabin. She caught sight of red hair among the brush, so she followed it, ducking under and through the bushes. Balla padded silently along beside her. They came to a small clearing. She straightened her posture. 

"Take me through tick infested bushes, will ya?" she asked, saucily. 

Tala turned around to face her. "It's past tick season." 

"So? There are other creepy crawly bugs." 

Tala sighed. "I wanted to talk where no one would overhear us. Unless you want everyone to know you're little stories…" 

"Thank you for being so considerate." Hey, it was the middle of the night and she'd barely had any sleep for the last week, she was allowed to be sarcastic. 

"You're welcome. Now, on to business. I have something that you want, and also something that you don't want told." 

Shadra pulled a poker face. It probably didn't even compare to Kai's. 

"And you are something I want." 

Shadra raised an eyebrow. 

"Want to aid me." 

"Oh." 

"So that leaves is with two desires that can be fulfilled." 

"Yes, it does." 

"But you'd be quite useless with the aiding without your bit-beast." 

Oh, so that was that was heading to. An exchange, she'd join the Masters and they'd give her Darker back. 

"My friends will win my bit-beast back," Shadra said. 

"Unless I tell them what you have done, which I'm apt to do if you disagree." 

"No." 

"No?" 

"I'm not going to join you. So you can go and tell them if you like, I don't care." 

_Shadra, I let you have your fun. I let you get away with lots of things. But it's time for that foolishness to end. Join the Masters,_ Balla ordered, jumping in front of her. 

"No. We can't get back our former glory. It was an end to an era when the Masters lost their immortality, we can't go and bring it back." 

_Because of your predecessor, the First Master of Time! She released the bit-beasts, nearly ending the world. As her descendant, it is your job to correct it._

Shadra and Tala were shocked. That had never been part of the tale. The humans had done it, their spirit guides had told them. Pulling herself together, she said, "Then she must have had good reason to." 

_No, she did it because she was a selfish little brat. She decided she didn't want to be a Master anymore, although it was her sole purpose in life. Don't make the same mistake._

"I'm not making a mistake, Balla." 

_Tala, speak some sense into her. If you have to, beat._

"Geez, me-ow," Shadra muttered. 

"She's right," Tala said, taking a step forward. 

"You're going to beat me?" Shadra asked, taking a step backwards. 

"No. But it was the First's only purpose was to be a Master. And so it is yours. You have to do what's best for the Masters, you have no other choice." 

"I do! I can chose to protect human-kind." 

"Protect those mud-crawling beasts? You've got to be kidding." 

Shadra gave him a reproving glare. "I'm not." 

Tala walked to her. She held her ground. He brushed her cheek with a pair of his fingers. Shadra barely held back her gasp. For once, the skin touching her was not warm or hot. "Your skin is cold, like mine. Not warm, like the others." 

"So?" 

"My spirit guide told me that the colder the Masters' skins get, the sooner the Masters will die out completely. Then it won't matter if you protected them." 

"I'm cold because its like thirty below and I'm only wearing my pajamas. I'm going back inside now, I've already made up my mind." 

Shadra whirled around and left through the brush. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Battle of the Masters   
Chapter Nineteen**by Shadou-sama**

  
There was sun in her eyes. Shadra frowned. Why was there sun in her eyes? It was rudely waking her up. She opened one eye, blinking furiously at the bright light. When her eyes adjusted, she found that the curtains were open on the window. Ziya must have opened them. 

She swung down off her bunk. Ziya was gone; her bed already made. Shadra quickly got dressed and went out to the larger room. She scanned it. Nobody was around. She looked over to the small digital clock Ray had brought. Yikes! It was already 11:17 AM! The finals started, like, ten minutes ago. 

She silently cursed Tala for having to talk to her so late. If he hadn't woken up, she probably wouldn't be late. She dashed out of the cabin and down the steps. Argh! Why hadn't somebody waked her up? 

Ah! She'd forgotten her key at the cabin. She dashed back and retrieved it, then went back to the running to Wikka stadium. Luckily, it wasn't too far away. That was one good thing about this morning. 

She came up to it. She jumped the steps onto the deck. She dashed around the corner. WHAM! 

She bounced back onto the ground. She'd run into Oliver, who also was on the ground. She got up and went to help him up. "I am so sorry, Oli. It was just that I was late and--" 

"It's alright, Chaton," he said, back on his feet. "I was hoping to run into you. Figuratively, of course." 

"Oh, what for?" 

He stepped forward and pressed something into her hand. She brought her hand up to look at it. It was his pink Unicolyon beyblade. She looked up, questioning. 

He smiled. "It's going to hard to beyblade against the Masters without a bit-beast." 

She felt like breaking into tears again. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. "Oh, Oliver…" 

"I know you'll bring her back. And, if the positions were reversed, I'd know you'd lend me Darker." 

"Not a chance." Shadra smiled. "Just kidding, I had to lighten the mood. I might've cried." 

Oliver shook his head. "You've been hanging out with Kai too much." 

"Show no weakness, make them tremble in their little booties!" 

"Yep, too much time with Kai." 

"Hey! My team's playing right now! I should really get in there," Shadra said. 

She hugged Oliver, and gave him a peck on the cheek, accidentally knocking off his beret. "Thank you," she said before rushing off. 

"Good luck!" she heard Oliver call from behind. 

She walked into the main room. Immediately, her sense prickled. Something wasn't right. She glanced around. The stadium was filled, even bursting with people. Yet, it was deadly silent. And where were the beybladers? The sidelines were empty. 

She walked up to one of the fans. Slowly, she waved a hand across his face. He didn't even blink. She tapped him. He fell over onto the person sitting next to him, who fell over onto the person beside. It kept on going until the very last person in the row fell off the seat and into the aisle. What did this mean? 

Obviously, they were comatose. What could have caused—Holly, Master of Mind. Able to send hundreds of people into unconsciousness with a bat of her eyes. And that was probably why the two teams were missing. 

She walked over to the beydish. They hadn't fixed it since Tyson and Lee's fight. She could still see the spot that Galeon had fried. But what was different was the white piece of paper in the center. 

She slid down into the bowl, grabbing the paper at first chance. To her dismay, it was blank. Then she flipped it over and realized that she'd been looking on the wrong side. 

_Shadra,   
Let's get straight to the point. We have your 'friends' and your bit-beast. Want them back? Challenge us to a beybattle and you can win them back. Where are we? In a secret location. You'll have to figure out the clues. Once you figure out a clue, go to the destination for your next clue. And since we don't feel like waiting around all day, you have one hour to find us before we slay them.   
Have fun,   
Holly, Alleon, Tala_

One hour? Starting when? 

_P.S. Starting at eleven thirty._

Ah. She looked down at her wrist, then realized she didn't own a watch. She really needed to buy one. She glanced around the room, and bingo! There was a clock on the far wall. She ran over and pulled the whole thing off. 

11:35 AM. Darn, she had already wasted too much of her time. She scanned the paper, looking for the clue. At the bottom in small print, someone had written: 

_Clue #1: A place so cold you'll need a coat   
Where extra clothes you'll love to tote   
Meat is plentiful and ice is common   
There may be even fresh pink salmon_

Russia? No, that was too far away. She'd never be able to get there in an hour. Though with Tala's ability over space… No, they wouldn't make it impossible. Unless they overestimated her time skills… She slapped herself on the temple. She shouldn't think like that. She had great time skills, except not in the slowing, stopping or accelerating, or heck, even making it go in a fairly straight line. 

Where else was cold and had meat? The North-West Territories? No… something closer… A meat locker! There's plenty of ice, meat, and fish. Which… They had had salmon last night! It was probably the one in the mess hall. 

She dashed out of the stadium. She stopped only to see if Oliver was still around, but he wasn't. A few minutes later she came across the large whitewashed building. 

The large freezer was at the very back. She opened the door and checked it over for traps. She grabbed some boxes to wedge it open. The note was in the very back. 

_Clue #2: Whites stones lined up row by row   
That people can see on the go   
Up close they look like a mess   
Far away, they do confess_

Confess? How can stones talk? And how did she expect to figure out while she froze her butt off? She walked out of the locker and sat on the chair she had sat on while talking with Oliver the other day. 

She forced herself to start from the beginning. White stones were in rows. That shouldn't be too hard to find; it wasn't a commonly occurring thing. On the go… By a road? Oh yeah! A hill nearby had 'TA-WA-SI' spelled out in white rocks. Up close, they would look random, but far away you could make out the words. 

It took her ten minutes to run all the way up the hill. But there, under a huge white rock was the next clue. 

_Clue #3: Beyond the old engine and train   
Amid the golden fields of grain   
Stands a tall building all alone   
You'll find the fourth clue in the cone_

Shadra walked down the hill as she tried to figure it out. The first line was easy; train tracks and an old steam train exhibit were close by, in fact, it was close to the town that had held the dance. A tall building in the middle of the grain fields… a silo. So, all she had to do was go to the exhibit, then keep going until she hit a silo. Hopefully, not hit as in run into. 

She reached the road. A car screeched, and swerved. Shadra looked up. Mariah jumped out of the car looking mad. 

"Geezus, Shadra! Watch where you're going! I almost hit you!" 

Shadra put the hand clutching the circular clock behind her head. "Sorry! It's just that if I don't figure get to the end of the clues, the Bladebreakers are toast." 

Mariah simmered down quite fast. "What happened?" 

"The Masters took them hostage before I got to the stadium. They're making me go on a treasure hunt. If I don't get there in—thirty minutes! —They'll kill the boys." 

Mariah face took on a grim expression. "Hope in, I'll drive you." 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty   
**by Shadou-sama**

Iﺝ akyta akir æ meiﺣ lengur n' nyurv'ﻰ'o

Iﺝ xalyon de xanжwawao, xalyon de huol'awao

"So where are we going?" Mariah asked.

"You know that old steam train exhibit?" Shadra asked.

"The one by that town?"

Shadra nodded. "Yeah. We go there, then drive past it to the farms to find a lone silo."

"Okay."

"Um, how come you have a car? And can drive?" Shadra asked.

"Oh, well I got my license this year, and my team leased this car to get to the tournament in."

"Then where are they?"

"They were watching the finals…"

"Oh…"

Silence filled the car, except for the sound of the car and gravel. Then Shadra hit a semi-realisation, which she had been prone to do.

"Then why weren't you?" she asked.

"Why weren't you?" Mariah asked back.

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"Answer me."

"I was heading to Regina to book plane tickets back to China. And you?"

"Talking to Oliver." She pulled out the pink beyblade. A bigger realisation slapped her in the face. "I haven't got a freaking launcher!"

Mariah glanced over. "Mine's in the glove compartment."

"Good for you. Now, back to the problem. How can I beyblade without a bloody launcher?"

Mariah sighed. "You know, sometimes you're not the sharpest tool in the shed. You can borrow mine."

"Really?" Shadra said. "Thank you!"

She grabbed the hand launcher out of the glove compartment. Pink beyblade, pink launcher. Both given – ahem, lent by her friends. Any doubts flew out of her mind. The Masters won't stand a chance!

"Oh bloody hell," Shadra cursed, looking at her clock. She was running out of time!

"Why are you carrying that?" Mariah asked.

"I don't have a watch and I have only so much time to get there."

Mariah gave her a look.

"I'll buy one as soon as I get out of here."

More silence. Shadra looked out of the side rear-view mirror. She still had the bruise. Though, if she thought about it, it wasn't so surprising since she had only received it a couple of days ago. But the more she thought about it, she realised she could have used Time to reverse it. Ah, too late now.

Realisation number three: she, who could barely use her power, was going up against three who could. She was the underdog. Hopefully, she could pull off some of Tyson's underdog magic, the kind that no matter how much he seemed to not be able to win, he does.

Realisation number four: "I should really stop with the realisations," she muttered.

"Eh?" Mariah asked.

"Nothing." She didn't have her sword. That was too careless. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was too late to go back, she'd just have to deal without it.

"Here's the train," Mariah said.

Shadra looked out. The old thing was standing on a grass island, and… "Take that road!" she said, pointing to path partly hidden by the engine.

Mariah turned sharply. Too sharply, as the car spun around only stopping when the trunk end hit the steam engine.

"Are you okay?" Shadra asked.

"Yeah," she said, wincing as she got out of the car. "But that little accident is going to cost me. A lot."

Shadra got out of the car as well, pocketing the borrowed launcher. She went around to where steam engine met car, and noticed that a huge steal rod or something was connecting the two. She tried to get it loose, but it's was too firm, too deep.

"You'll need something mechanical to get it loose," she called to Mariah.

Mariah frowned. "What about Lee and Ray and—"

"I'll go on," Shadra told her. "I'll get them back. You get the car loose."

"No effing way," Mariah said, pronouncing each syllable clearly. "I am coming with you."

"But—"

"But nothing. Come on," Mariah said, grabbing her bag out of the car. She started walking the way they were going. Shadra had no choice but to follow her.

A few minutes of silence as both girls trudged along. Then Mariah pointed out to the distance, "Is that the place?"

Shadra looked over. It was a lone silo, in the middle of a huge wheat field. She gave a little jump. "That's it! That's it!"

They both ran as fast as they could; Shadra naturally having the advantage but Mariah could still hold her own. They trampled down rows of the golden plant, but they didn't care. It wasn't their fields after all.

When they reached it, they both frantically looked for the next clue. They tried everywhere that they could think of, no where holding the clue.

"Maybe this isn't it," Mariah said.

Shadra looked at the door to the silo. "Or maybe it's inside."

She pulled open the metal door. Oats poured out, making little piles at Shadra's feet. She looked in and immediately spotted it hanging a metre above the grain level on the opposite side of the wall. "Yep."

Mariah peered in as well. "You can't go in there, you'll suffocate."

"Suffocate?"

"Yeah, all the dust and what not is too thick for you to breathe properly. And it could explode!"

Shadra looked at her.

"What? I watched those farming safety shows," she said.

Shadra shook her head. "I have to go," she said.

Walking in, she was buried up to her waist, then higher. She had to swim. It wasn't like anything she had ever done before, and she had done a lot of strange things. The grain was heavier than water; she had to really work to move her limbs. The dust was thick that she had trouble pulling air into her lungs. The whole place smelled a bit like beer.

Somehow, she made it across. She glanced around for the clue, then looked up. Damn it! It was too high to reach. She'd have to jump. Unfortunately, the grain beneath her was shifting. She couldn't get form footing.

"I_Use your Magick, Shadra, use your Magick/I_," a mysterious voice whispered. Great, now she was hearing voices. By the end of this, she'd have seen/heard enough to get her a prime placing in an asylum.

"I_Use your Magick, dammit, use your Magick/I_."

Okay, use her Magick. And what could time do? Maybe it didn't have to include time. Maybe a normal spell would do. She remembered a time when her witch roommate taught her to float a pencil. Maybe she could levitate herself—

Ah, screw it. She pulled out her beyblade and launcher—okay, so it was Oliver's beyblade and Mariah's launcher, whatever—set it up and launched it.

"I_Don't use a beyblade, Shadra, don't use a beyblade!/I"_

It spun straight towards the clue, slicing off the top fraction of the clue. The rest fell to the grain as Unicolyon returned to Shadra's hand.

She put away the beyblading equipment and grabbed the clue.

"I_You were lucky, Shadra, you were lucky/I_." Then she heard it whisper, "I_Stupid vixen. Almost put the whole silo on fire with those sparks/I._"

"Shut up!" she yelled, or tried to. Air was on short supply and her lungs were burning. She coughed violently. Something grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her out of the silo. After regaining her breath, and getting rid of the black spots in her vision, she realised it had been Mariah. Yay Mariah.

"What does it say?" Mariah asked.

Shadra sat up, and read it.

IClue #4: Beyond the row of lovely spruces

This is not time for – what rhymes with spruces? Ah, screw it.

Keep going straight past the trees until you get to a really ugly—hey, it's not ugly, it's a quite beautiful tree—yeah, says you. Anyway, you can't miss it since we got your friends tied up underneath it. And oh yeah, it's ten miles away. MWAHAHAHAHA—Ignore him. This dork does not represent us./I

"The strangest clue yet," she said.

"Should we be worrying about their mental health?" Mariah asked. Then she gasped. "They could be cutting Ray's ear off right now! Oh no, poor Ray. What will he do without his ear?"

"Take heart, they wouldn't cut off his ear," Shadra said. "They'd probably make him go insane, then if he gets boring, they'll kill him."

Mariah glared at her. "That's not a better option."

"Who said it was? Just trying to comfort you about his ear." She clapped, then threw her fist into the air, index finger extended. "He could be like Drusilla!"

"O-kay… Who's Drusilla?"

"From Buffy the Vampire Slayer, duh. I love that show, it is so life-like."

"Yeah, getting chased around by demons and vampires everyday at school is realistic."

"Wow, you just summed up my whole Everto education."

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Then I won't ask."

**Iﺝ akyta akir æ meiﺣ lengur n' nyurv'ﻰ'o**

aﺝ'xka maaylma æ ﺝann', dei joten dovere naurv'


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One   
**by Shadou-sama**

****

ono iﺝakir voro kymiﺝau æa

æeten içru, ﺣi maæt içru æa

__

_Why are you just sitting there talking about that stupid show?_

Shadra looked around for the black cat. Instead, she found a black panther. Mariah, not knowing who Balla was or could hear her speaking, looked freaked out of her wits. Which Shadra didn't notice so she didn't try to explain. Instead, she made Mariah even more freaked out. 

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean it's stupid." 

Balla just shook her head, muttering something not very nice. 

"What do you want?" Shadra asked, but she added some words that are too profanic to put here. 

_I am to take you to the Brain Tree._

"So you're working for them," she growled. 

_It was written so in the prophecies. Which also states that I shall return to my true form, the black panther._

Shadra scowled. She hated prophecies. They never turned out well for her. 

_Besides, I brought your sword._

She could see it hung on the cat's back, like one of those improbable sheathes that fantasy writers stuck on the backs of their warriors (always a broadsword, never anything interesting). Now that she thought of it, it was a bit silly not to have brought it. She didn't have the luxury she had last time, where there was a very strong witch at hand to save her. She had thought that she had learned from such a huge mistake. 

_Get on my back._

"What about Mariah?" 

_She'll have to stay here._

Shadra turned to the pink-haired girl. She shrugged. "I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here." 

"And what are you—" 

"I'm riding on Balla's back." 

"That panther is—" 

"Yep. But unfortunately, she's not big enough to carry the both of us—" 

"I understand," Mariah interrupted. "Good luck." 

Shadra bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Yuki was in the state between unconsciousness and consciousness, and he knew it too. It was like his mind was dozing but he could feel the blackness around him. Then it felt like he was rising, the space around him getting lighter and lighter until— 

He opened his eyes. A half-dozen yards away the Masters stood in a huddle, whispering about something. His above average hearing couldn't pick out any words. He tried to get up, but his struggle was in vain. He was tied up with rope. 

So, he settled for looking around. His back was against a bare tree, a really ugly one at that. It seemed to be pulsing, but it didn't even move a twig. The sun was just setting. To his one side, were the Chinese team (minus that pink-haired girl) and the European team (minus that French kid, Oliver). He couldn't remember their team names, nor did he care. To his other side was Shadra's team, with her other two akkae sitting beside him against the tree. The others were all awake. 

"What's going on?" Yuki asked. 

"We're hostages," that blonde kid answered, what was his name… Max? 

"They want to fight Shadra," … Ray elaborated. "And if they win.." 

"Oh great," Yuki grumbled. "Shadra is the only one who can save the world." 

"Don't worry, she can do it," Ray said. 

"If she's learned anything…" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Last time she had to save the world, she forgot to bring any semblance of a weapon and died. She couldn't even wait for the people who had weapons to come and help her." 

"Doesn't being dead mean not walking around and breathing," Kai said. 

"We brought her back to life." 

"You can do that?" (he wanted to say) Tyson asked. 

"Yes, if you have a very strong witch at hand." 

"But that's against the laws of nature!" Kenny (or some other nerdy name) protested. 

"The laws of Magick are well within the laws of nature. Only most people don't know it." 

"Magic doesn't exist." 

"If you really believe that, than you're going to have a hard time comprehending everything that's going to happen." 

"Like Shadra riding up on a giant black cat?" Ray asked.

* * *

Shadra rode up as the other Masters turned towards her and did a flying dismount. She noticed the sun setting across from her, and the moon rising at her back and decided that it was going to be a very weird battle. Especially since it was early afternoon.

She pulled the sword and sheath off of Balla's back, attaching it to her own hip. Balla trotted off to join the other spirit guides in the tree. 

"I take it this won't be a battle of beyblades. Since your oh-so-nice friend handed me your bit-beast," Holly taunted. The other Masters were backing away. 

Shadra smirked. It was an old western showdown. Holly standing twenty paces from her at the Majestics' end of the hostage row, Shadra at the Bladebreakers. Just like in the Old Westerns, she quick-drew her launcher and beyblade and launched. 

Holly stepped back in surprise. 

neki æyr'ﺝau, neki vytaﺝau

pari xe ë'r'nu mordor ﺣ moien


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two   
**by Shadou-sama**

dei neki deru ﺣn iﺝøden vitaﺝau nauriﺝau

toen t' iﺝxalyon wanori, toen verwennen naurv'

Before Shadra could even blink, the pink beyblade went flying past Holly's head to land still spinning in the dirt behind her. Unicolyon manoeuvred to take another shot at the Mind Master, but this time Holly was ready. In one swift move, she managed to block with her own yellow blade. 

The two beyblades went grinding at each other, moving in a circle until they were between the two girls. Sparks flew off the colliding metal. Shadra signalled Unicolyon to circle back around and catch Holly's blade in its higher tilted side. But the yellow beyblade anticipated the move, and slammed back into the pink blade. 

Shadra was so absorbed in the battle that she didn't notice Holly until too late. The blonde hammer fisted the back of her neck. Shadra fell forward onto the ground. 

"You weren't foolish enough to think this would just be a beybattle, were you?" 

Shadra cursed. Holly was about to land another blow when the Time Master rolled out of reach. She jumped up and as quick as she could manage, she sprinted to Holly and introduced Holly's stomach to her knee. The blonde blindly grabbed Shadra's neck and swung her to the ground. 

Shadra dimly saw that the two beyblades were still going at it. It was like they had minds of their own. Which, Shadra had to remind herself, was true. 

As Holly bent over, delivering another blow, Shadra pulled her legs under her and kicked as hard as she could. One foot caught the blond in the face, the other at the base of the neck. She was thrown back a few paces, which gave Shadra enough time to roll on her back and jump up. 

The two circled each other, in ready position. 

"Brutality is over, Magick is beginning." 

Holly pulled out her key. She closed her eyes, holding her hands a foot apart with the key floating between glowing purple. The purple glow flew off in ribbons, circled around and returned to a sphere around it. The sphere grow bigger and bigger, then a flash. 

When Shadra could see properly again, Holly was holding a larger version of the key. Now it was a staff. Shadra started backing off. This was something she had never heard of before and she didn't want to take any chances. 

Holly was smirking. She held her staff, large end pointed towards Shadra. 

Ray grinned as his bindings came loose. It might have taken longer than he would have liked, but it was better than still being tied up. He pulled his wrists out of the lax loops of rope. 

He glanced at the other Masters. They were too busy watching the battle that they didn't even notice that Ray was loose. Perfect. 

Ray crouched, ready to attack. Except that Kai's blue-bushy hair was in the line of sight. He decided that he should release unbind Kai, because for one Kai looked very angry at being tied up and for two he would probably use that energy in beating their foes. 

The ropes came undone quicker than Ray's. He supposed that was because he had both hands free and could see the knots, but okay. Kai mumbled a quick thanks, which stunned Ray. The great and mighty Kai stoop down low enough to show appreciation? A once in a lifetime occurrence. He felt very special then. 

"Hey, what about me?" Yuki asked in a whisper. 

Kai glared at him. "No," Kai whispered firmly. 

"Do you really think you two can take out three Masters by yourselves?" 

"Yes," Kai whispered. 

"I don't know where you are, but I'm here in reality. You just found out that you're Akkae, let alone fought against preternatural evil." 

"And why exactly should we help you?" 

"Because I helped you." 

"And what was that exactly? Tricking me into giving Shadra's bit-beast to the enemy?" 

"Hey, if you were in my place, you would have done the exact same thing." 

"Help evil destroy the world?" 

"No, win back Shadra. And they don't want to destroy the world. They just want to enslave all human kind. So we're safe." 

"We're human kind, you moron." 

"But we won't be enslaved," Yuki whispered. "We'll be dead." 

"And that's safe how?" 

"Children," Ray whispered as he crawled around Kai and untied Yuki. "Quit bickering. We need to take out two Masters and two Akkae before they team up against Shadra, and we need everybody to help. Kapeesh?" 

"So what kinds of weapons did you bring?" Yuki asked. 

"Weapons?" 

"Objects that hurt your opponent when you hit them with them." 

"We know what weapons are," Kai whispered. 

"We just don't have any," Ray added. 

"And you called me a moron. Geez." 

"Because you are. And we didn't know that we'd need any," Kai whispered. 

Yuki spurned something back, and the two were practically in a fistfight. Ray felt his usual calm surge out of his body, replaced with a growing frustrations at the two infants. 

"Look, you two," Ray snapped. "Just untie the others without raising suspicions and tell them that we're going to rush our kidnappers." 

Shadra looked around for a hiding place. The place really was flat. She noticed that everything looked glazed over. She didn't have time to think about it further because she was hit by a large energy blast, throwing her into the tree, whacking her head against a branch. Shadra faintly noticed the wetness above her eyebrow, and a drops getting into her eye. 

Holly advanced. This one would be the killing blow. Shadra didn't have time to think, only act. She drew her sword and raised it so the tip inches from the wood. 

"Stop or I make kindling out of this tree!" 

Holly stopped. She looked mortified that Shadra could even think of doing such a thing. 

Shadra thought she had at least a few moments to come up with a plan. She was wrong. Holly whipped out her mirror. 

"Finally, you'll be where you should. Like Yuki and I had planned," Holly snickered. 

"Yuki was in on it too?" Shadra asked, looking away from the mirror. She didn't know why, but she knew that if she looked upon that glass then it was all over. 

"Of course," Holly said, then paused. "You know, I used to think it would have been a good thing to have you rejoin us. But I was wrong. It's better to have your power." 

It dawned on Shadra, what Holly was after. She couldn't kill Shadra, that would throw the whole world into chaos. But she could keep her alive… that mirror. It stole people's souls, than gave the souls' powers to the holder, being Holly. Now she was doubly sure that she shouldn't look into that mirror. 

The three Akkae untied the rest of the Bladebreakers and whispered to them their plan. Kenny was forthright with telling that their plan was ill conceived and idiotic. But when asked for a better idea, he was at a loss. 

The boys shuffled down to the next hostages. Ray reached out for Lee's— 

"Hey! What're you doing?" A voice exclaimed. Ray's head snapped up. Their captors were storming towards them. There was no time to free more beybladers. 

"Charge!" Ray yelled. 

The hostage Bladebreakers plus Yuki jumped to their feet, let loose their battle cries and, like Ray ordered, charged at them, Kai and Yuki in the lead, with Kenny at the tail. Fortunately, the Masters didn't have time to use their Magick before the boys were on them, kicking and punching furiously. 

Max and Kenny pounced on Iayah who sent Kenny flying with one well-placed kick. Kai hit Alleon in the nose knocking him down. As Kai moved to disable him, Alleon kicked Kai's feet out from under him. Yuki cracked his fist into Darcie's skull to stop her from completing a hypnotism spell. She rebelled by biting his hand. Ray got behind Tala and pushed him forward and off balance. Tyson grabbed Tala by the collar and slammed him into the bug-ugly Mind Tree. 

"That's what you get for stealing Dragoon!" Tyson whooped. 

Shadra was hit by another energy blast. Her plan of not looking backfired. The sword flew from her hands. She went sailing through the air hitting the ground her arm under her with a great crack. A stream of pain rushed up her left arm. Her vision went a little double sighted… and some of the blood flowing into one eye… she thought she saw Holly walk through her friends. 

Holly was fast approaching. 

On instinct, Shadra grasped her key and wished that Holly would stop. She felt the key go warm, even hot. A flash of darkness. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

"Ryu?" 

Shadra slowly opened her eyes. Between herself and Holly stood a boy of about twelve years. He was facing Holly, so all that Shadra could see was brass-coloured hair, a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. Also, he was tall for his age, meaning that he might measure up to some of the taller girls of the same age. 

She looked past him to the very shocked Holly. The girl just stood there flapping her gums like a fish. She seemed to regain herself, her key turning back to normal, even attaching it's chain around her neck and she flung herself onto the boy, presumably named Ryu. 

Shadra remembered that she was still lying on her broken arm, so tried to sit up. Tried as in it took her forever to. She just felt so drained. And pain was shooting up her arm. Slowly, too slowly in fact, she moved her head, so that she could see the two. 

She was startled to see that Ryu had faded a bit. Not that Holly noticed, she was too busy crying into the boy's shoulder. She heard bits and phrases like 'You were gone' and 'came back'. 

Black was starting to come to the sides of her vision. Realisation hit her in the head, as it is so wont to do, especially when she was hurt. She had conjured the boy with her wish. Maintaining him was draining her energy. The boy was fading quickly. Holly noticed and stepped back, gasping. 

Ryu faded into nothing. The blonde fell to her knees. Her back shook. Then it seemed everything stopped. Or maybe Holly just stopped. 

In one quick movement, Holly grabbed the sword that Shadra had dropped and came flying at the black-haired girl. 

Shadra's arm came up to protect her face, her other arm reaching out— 

"STOP!" 

And grasping Holly's key. Her energy being so depleted… her spirit naturally grabbed hold of the sweet energy of Holly's, and pulled it into her body. Everything froze, even time itself. Except for that sweet flow of energy. 

Then everything faded into blackness.

vartyan, xanta to xataix

aun dyr øden toen deru nauriﺝau

_To be continued..._


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty-Three**by Shadou-sama**

**I? akyta akir æ mei? lengur n' nyurv'?'o   
I? xalyon de xan?wawao, xalyon de huol'awao **

Shadra was floating in darkness. Except, she could see herself perfectly fine. She could move her head, but not her arms and legs. On closer inspection, they were tied thereby crimson ribbons. Her arm no longer hurt, and there was no blood in her eye. 

Visions of fighting Holly flashed through her mind. At the last one, where she had drained Holly of energy, the ribbons snapped and Shadra was falling. 

Faster and faster she fell. The she lurched to a stop, before righting and touching ground. Except it looked the same to her. All black. 

She heard singing from behind her. 

"I? akyta akir æ mei? lengur ne nyurv'?'o 

a?'xka maaylma æ ?ann', dei joten dovere naurv' 

maaylma ?ynno, i?apam' vanwa nyurv' 

apalum' i?lan?' a?'xka ala nyurv' 

to aun dei maaylma tyei, i?akir r'na naurv'?au 

xe maaylma ?ynno, joten parin vanwa?au nyurv'?au 

kala neki phala miuro?au, neki phalo miuro?au 

?i i?mei? y?ru, ?i ma?t y?ru 

I? akir aveta yenikanta mello mo ?a ryta 

xe parin ?'na dei ækarian' ?er' ainæ 

I? akyta akir æ mei? lengur n' nyurv'?'o 

I? xalyon de xan?wawao, xalyon de huol'awao 

I? akyta akir æ mei? lengur ne nyurv'?'o 

a?'xka maaylma æ ?ann', dei joten dovere naurv' 

I? nalonta nyurv', nalonta vanwa nyurv' 

aun ?i ?eten hynion 

ono ?'nanau xyl naurv' mai, ? hanya myuro ne nyurv' 

eryn?' akir t' ortyri uvrai nyurv'" 

After the last line, the song reverted to English. The whole song. 

"_The beast spirits won't be the Masters' servants anymore _

The humans deserve them, the humans need them 

The beast spirits won't be the Masters' servants anymore 

For the survival of the world, this must be so 

But will the Masters ever agree? 

To give up immortality, to give up their power? 

One will decide, one will know… 

Even if it means eternal death. 

This one knows that there are more important things 

Than stepping on humans, than being pampered 

Friendship, love, and conscience 

Are more important to her than that 

The beast spirits won't be the Masters' servants anymore 

The humans deserve them, the humans need them 

The beast spirits won't be the Masters' servants anymore 

For the survival of the world, this must be so 

The world will crumble, futures will be lost 

The prophetic weavings will be for naught 

And tied to this world, is the Masters themselves 

If the world crumbles, so they will be lost 

Unless one has the courage, one has the brave 

To give up their servants, to give up their power 

The Masters may live on with new mortal bodies 

If they only decide to carry this through 

The beast spirits won't be the Masters' servants anymore 

The humans deserve them, the humans need them 

The beast spirits won't be the Masters' servants anymore 

For the survival of the world, this must be so 

Battles will be fought, battles will be lost 

To regain their immortality 

But once the choice is made, it can not be undone 

The sole Master will be on top of all" 

As the last two lines were song, a mysterious figure walked out of the darkness. Shadra stepped back, gasping. This was the woman from her dreams… the one she could only presume to be the First Master of Time. 

The woman, with cat ears and tail, stopped in front of her. Her very long black hair lay against the purple clothing. The woman, the First Master of Time, smiled, showing cat fangs. All this made her wonder if Ray was the Time Master, since the resemblance was uncanny. 

"So thee are the one who followed their heart, not their head." 

Shadra frowned. She liked to think that she was logical. 

"That's a good thing, not a bad thing. The heart knows what the mind will never comprehend. Besides thy foe was the Master of Mind, was she not?" 

"Yes." 

"I just wanted to tell thee, while I had the chance, that thee did a good thing. Thee are the first mortal Master to escape the confines of their sacred duty. Thy father would be proud." 

"My father?" 

"He was the Master before thee. Just as thy child will be the Master after thee. That is why he couldn't be there for thee. When the new Master is born, the old one must die or chaos will rule." 

"Ah, who cares." 

The First Master just smiled. "Thee will care soon enough, little one. There's no escaping, nor hiding, from it." 

Shadra just glared at her. 

Now thee have to return to thy friends. Blessed be." 

Shadra felt herself rising. Faster and faster, like when she had fell, just going the opposite way. 

Shadra blinked. White met her eyes. Quite the opposite of before. White and her friends, who stood out from the white. It only took her a few seconds to realise she was in the hospital. She had seen enough of them in her short lifetime to know. 

They noticed that she was awake. Max and Tyson did a happy dance, which was quite entertaining to watch. Yuki and Ray were sitting on her other side, opposite from what looked like hippos dancing (not that they were fat, just silly looking). Ray looked ecstatic and Yuki—well, he looked like Yuki always does. On her night table was her beyblade with Darker sitting proudly in the center, right where she should be. Kai stood at the end of her bed, smiling for once. 

That triggered a memory. She smiled. "This again," she said. Her voice was a little louder than the last time she and Kai were in this position. "Better hope extra hard this time that I don't ever get out." 

This brought confused looks to the before very happy faces. Even Kai looked a bit confused. 

"Don't tell me that you don't remember." 

From the look on his face, she knew he was drawing a blank. 

"After my roommate fell out of the tree onto you, she kidnapped you to visit me while I was in the hospital wing. It was the first time we met. I sent you the picture of Dranzer shortly afterwords." 

"I don't remember that," Yuki said. 

"Of course you don't, Yuki-girl," she said. 

Yuki looked away, ashamed. As well he should be. He was the one who landed her in the hospital wing. Although, she had turned his hair pink and called him a girl… 

"You still have yet to beat me," Kai said. She knew he remembered now. 

"What can I say, I'm giving you a second chance," she replied. 

Before anyone could reply, a nurse walked in. A very familiar nurse. 

"Nurse Comfort!" she exclaimed. 

"Miss Bellona. I told you not to come back to the hospital." Her tone was menacing. But then again, over the last year, Shadra had been to the hospital wing as many times as the rest of the student body combined. One thing she had learned about the woman was that first visit she was nice, second not so much, third worse and so on and so on. 

"What about you? Do you work at every single hospital?" 

"Only in the common wealth." 

Shadra didn't have a comeback, so she had to settle for shaking her head. Nurse Comfort (who once again threatened her) checked her respiration and heart monitor and what not. She felt like she should know the whole spiel, but she guessed she could save learning it for her next hospital visit. Hopefully, when she was ninety. 

After the nurse had left, the group got back to talking. 

"So where is everyone?" Shadra asked. 

"Well… you have been unconscious for a week. Everyone had to get back to their lives," Ray said. "Oliver got back Unicolyon, and I never knew that your nickname was Chaton, ma petite Chaton." 

"A whole week!" 

She decided that she'd save that anger for Oliver for later. 

"You got off easy. Holly is in a coma. The doctors don't expect her to wake up anytime soon." 

"Vampire," Yuki teased. 

Shadra gave him a very dirty glare. 

He shrugged. "You stole her energy like one… psychic vampire, I mean." 

"Better her than you," Kai said. 

"Hmmm," was all she said. She felt really bad. Not just because she was in the hospital (which meant she wasn't well). She'd done something horrible to— 

"So which one of us do you like best?" Yuki asked, interrupting her thoughts. Sometimes, he was just a very thoughtful person. 

"Out of who?" Shadra asked. 

"Your akkae." 

"Ray," she said, almost instantly. 

"What?" the other two boys exclaimed. Ray just blushed. 

"He doesn't ask such stupid questions." 

The group laughed… kind of. More like Yuki glared, Kai huffed, Tyson falling down with laughter, Max giggling, and Ray grinning. 

"Hey, where's Balla? And Kenny for that matter." 

"Balla can't come in. She's a cat and this is a hospital. Kenny's with her at the hotel to make sure she doesn't order any more room service." 

Shadra laughed. Only her cat had to be watched for that reason. 

The group talked for a bit more. Sometimes silly things, sometimes less silly things, but never anything serious. Just jokes. And laughing. 

Realisation hit her. This time not in the head, where there was a gash with four stitches in it, or in the arm, which was green broken. It didn't really hit her at all. Sort of tapped. 

"I have to get out of here quick or I'll miss the start of Everto's school year." 

Everyone else looked at each other nervously. Like they had some big phenomenal news that they didn't know how to break it to her. Oh, no. She was going to prison. 

"You're not going back to Everto Academy," Ray said. He was good at breaking horrible news. She almost felt comforted. "Yo—" 

"Your mother has contacted Children Services," Yuki interrupted. He's not so comforting. "She wants you to come and live with her." 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

"Holy shit, the talking purple kitty was right." 

_The End._

Author's Notes: Finally finished, the year long struggle against percrastination and laziness. Let's hope the next one goes by faster, eh? I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed especially. I originally had a big long list with responses and everything, but I lost it. Oh well, everyone knows who they are. I'd like to thank especially Caroline (her ff.n username is Casaline) for beta testing this whole thing, not to mention agreeing to beta the whole next one. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who read this, and didn't review. But since you didn't review, you don't get as much gratitude than the people who reviewed.   
Anyway, if you're wondering what the adventures the talking purple kitty was prophesizing, you'll want to mosey on over to _Battle of the Masters: Ancient Shadows_. 


End file.
